Stitch by Stitch
by O.oBlueFreako.O
Summary: Kaite's life is bad for a teenage girl, her father is a drunk and he abuses her. Her parents divorce when she was ten, when she turn twelve he started to drink only a year later did the abusing started. Ichigo Kurosaki is the only friend out of two that knows about the drinking, when he finds out about the abusing can he heal her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thump.**__ My head hit the wall as a figure stood in front of me with a smirk on his face. I stared at him wondering why he did that, he is not drunk so why. I felt something wet slid down the back of my head and then down y neck where it stops. Putting my hand where the wet feeling is the smeel hit me. Iron. Blood. Seeing the man walk closer to me I began to pin myself against the wall hoping I'll vanish within it. When he got closer the man grabs my hair and lifts me up off the ground. Staring into his dark eyes I can see haterd towards me yet theres care. His smirk is still on his face as he throws me against another wall where my back hits full force. Hearing a crack as my right side hits the ground I know my right ribs are broken. Closing my eyes and holding back the tears that threaten to fall theres a sharp pain in my leg as it goes down. I smelt the smeel of iron again. The evil laugh rang in my ears as i gave into the darkness wishing I'll die right now but sadly I know that will never happen. _  
Waking up as my alarm clock goes off beside my bed I check the back of my head, ribs, and legs. Finding nothing there or the tracde of blood and broken ribs I got dress for school. Walking down the stairs trying my best not to wake my dad up who is pass out on the couch I walked out the door. Thinking of my dream that I just had has me on edge wondering if I'll get the beating or another way. See since I was little I lived in the USA up until I turn ten, there my parents divorce and I moved with my dad to his home town in Japan; Karakura Town. When I turn twelve my dad started to drink when my mom got remarried, I know he still loves her but not the other way around. A year later my dad started to beat on me I never knew why he did. My friends don't know about the beatings but only one knows about the drinking. My best friend Ichigo Kurosaki, we've been friends since I've lived in this town and Ichigo as been with me through every thing. Ichigo has bright orange hair and brown eyes, his taller than me by ten inches and his family is awesome.  
Walking through the school door I got jump by a girl, the reason I could tell is her scream of joy as she hugged me. Looking behind me I saw that it's my other best friend Orihime Inoue, this girl is always in a good mood. Her hair is long and a burnt organe but many people say it's really light brown/red. You can tell when shes around because of her consent happyness, I will ament that I evny her. For she has no reason to be sad and lie to her friends about her life. Ichigo waved at me from his seat as Orihime pulls me along with her, I see Ichigo's two friends are standing there talking. I really don't count the others as friends only Ichigo and Orihime, those two are the only ones I can trust. We walked over to them as I sat in my seat next to him, his weird friend came and hugged me saying that I look cute today. Freesing in my seat my eyes went wide as Ichigo came and punch him away from me. Those two kinda got into it as his friend as why he did that to get the reply that I dind't want him touching me. The man I'm not afried of is Ichigo and thats only because we've been friends since we was ten. His dad really don't bother me much since I came to him to fix my broken ribs last month and I kind of let it slipped a little that my dad beats me. Ichigo's father promise me he wound't tell nobody since I begged him to.  
The teacher came in the room so everybody has to take their seats and be quite. The first lesson would be over math on of the subjects I can stand and I'm accutally pretty well in it. Listening to the teacher talk I felt a folded up piece of paper hit the side of my face. When I looked down I saw that it has my name on it, opening the paper somebody wrote one it.  
Katie you alright? Keigo didn't scare you did he? -IB I smiled seeing he use the initials for the nickname I gave him.  
I'm fine, he didn't scare me. -Kitty Ichigo gave me that nickname when I made cat ears and made a cat tail and wore them all the time when I was thirteen.  
Thats good, don't worry about Keigo. His harmless. Sometimes-IB  
Sometimes is not a good thing when you say his harmless -Kitty  
True, but he is. -IB  
Keeping the note as the teacher went to give out the assessment we are now doing. I smiled at Ichigo to let him know that I'm really fine and no need to worry. Working on my assessment I just hope that my dad won't be home after school and his at work. When the math lesson was over we moved to English, already knowing what we're going over I zone out by drawing randonly on my notebook. Drawing a heart with different swirls going out from it I notice that it's inside of an eye. Taking a good look I see a mask with a slanted eye shape and four strips going up the left side, two strips under the left eye and three under the bottom half of the jaw on the left side. I notice that this drawing took all the way up until lunch time. Orhime came and took me from my staring at the mask to tell me to come on. We walked out side and sat under a tree where we are being shaded. I sat nect to Ichigo with Orihime besidce me, when I sat my note book down Ichigo picked it up. I look to see his reaction but he didn't say anything but had a look of per shock.  
"Whats wrong Ichigo?" I as as he just stared at my drawling.  
"N-nothing, have you seen this mask before?" Ichigo look at me.  
"Never, I didn't even knew I drew it. Do you like it?" He nodded his head as he handed my notebook back to me.  
We sat in silince after that, Orihime saw my drawling saying that she liked it and the heart in the eye. Smiling at her I colored in the strips on the mask then started to draw hair around it similers to Ichigos. Adding the shadowing near the eyes as if the sun is hitting it I colored in some parts of the hair adding as if the sun hits it also. Lunch went by really fast so everybody went to class, this subject- science. Learning about reproduction with animals adntheir cells I acctually paid attention.  
When the final bell rings Ichigo walked me home, the walk to my house is quite. Every now and then I'll catch him watching me as we get closer to my home. Standing on my door step I waved good bye to Ichigo as he walked down the street, taking a deep breath I walked into a quite house. Closing the door I let out a sigh going to turn on the light in the hall way. Dads at work so thats a good thing. Going into the kitchen I sat my bag on the table then got a juice box out of the fridge; I sat down at the table and started on my English home work and my history.


	2. Chapter 2

Dad came home late last night and when he did come home he went straight to the fridge to get a beer and then to his room. I stayed in my room all night until he had my go to the 24/7 store to get a pack of beer for my dad, I didn't get hit last night but that didn't stop me from being on edge about it. Orhime called to see if I wanted to hang out but I couldn't leave the house without my dad knowing. So I had to lie and say that I had homework to do and I have to clean the house. I heard that today we're getting a new student but I don't know when they'll be here Orihime seems happy and eger to see them while Ichigo and I act like we could care less.  
During lunch the new student came, Orihime had her sit with us. I guess she knows her by the way they act around each other, Ichigo seems like he knows her as well. I never paid attention to her just kept to myself every now and then she'll try to talk to me but Orihime or Ichigo will tell her I don't talk much. Smiling at my friends I'll go back to eating my sandwhich as everybody else talked. When the bell rang for class everybody ran to our class room happy that today is almost over. Sitting in my seat the new girl took her seat beside me, getting a good look at her i notice that she has long wavy blond hair with a beauty mark on her lower right side of her lips. And her boobs was almost hanging out of her shirt; I didn't see how she is getting away with that. She smiled at me so I smiled back at her then went back to drawing.  
The lesson went by pretty fast and we just review over what we did yesterday and then took a test. Getting the test done I started to draw Ichigo, but this drawing was different. He wore a black outfit with a huge knife or sword on his back on his feet was sandles with white socks. And he was floating on the air. I didn't know that this drawing took till the end of the day untill the new girl spoke to me.  
"Thats a nice darwing, who is that boy?" I jumped in my seat.  
"Oh, thats my friend Ichigo." I told her getting up and putting the picture in my folder wichi fell and all my pictures fell out across the floor. Sighing I bent down to pick them up the new girl helped me as she went to pick up the last one and it was the mask one.  
"This is really good. Have you seen this mask?" She ask me as she reached it to me, I smiled as I put it back in the folder.  
"Thanks, and not I haven't. I thought I was just drawing the heart but I guess I wasn't." The new girl just smiled at me, I looked at the clock and saw the time. "I'm sorry, I have to go."  
Running out of the class room I have thirty minutes before dad gets home. I ran past Orihime and Ichigo as they yelled at me to wait up, not waiting I just just yelled at them I'll talk to them later. Pushing myself harder to get down to my house I looked at my cell to see ten minutes left before he gets home. Runngin faster i finally made it just as my dad pulled up in the car. Catching my breath I open the door and went straight to my room; I really don't know how my dad can keep a job the way he drinks but I guess the don't know. I walked into my room and sat my bag on my bed as I changed into a shirt and jeans tehn started on my home work. Getting halfway through my history my dad yelled for me. Sighing I went down the stairs and into the living room. Standing in the door way my dad turn around from the couch and motion for me, hesitating for a second I walked over to him. Giving me money he told me to go but him a case of beer and some sake. Nodding my head I ran down to the store that would let me but the drinks since they know my dad. Going in I told them what to get while waiting I saw some of the people that are frineds with Orihime and Ichigo. Turning around hoping they wont see me the man came with my things, I paid and waited until they was further down the street when the turn a corner I ran home.  
Walking through the door I got hit in the face and went into the wall. Looking towards where the hit came from I saw my dad standing there with his fist raised ready to hit again. Flinching away from him he grab the bag and walked away leaving me leaning against the wall. Walking to my room I notice that have a few miss calls and text messages on my cell. Putting the cell on vibrate I went back to my homework hoping to get it done. On the last question my cell started to vibrate so I look at the screen to see thats it's Orihime texting me. Opening the cell I sw another text from her asking if I can go the the mall. sighing I text back telling her I'll ask my dad, going down stairs I saw my dad pass out on the couch.  
"Dad." My voice was small and I'll be surprise that he'll even hear me.  
"What." You can hear his drunk.  
"My friend ask if I can go to the mall with her, is it okay?" I took a step back scared that he will come swinging at me.  
"I don't care, just when you come back get more sake." I'm surprise that his letting me go, texting Orihime that I'll meet her there I put on my shoes leaving a note telling dad where I'm at.  
Walking out the door I saw Ichigo running my way waving, I waved back as he got closer. Walking to the mall we stayed quite not talking to each other. When he got to the mall Orihime came running at me then hug me to death, when she let go we headed to a clothing store. Going in I got dragged to the dressing room where Orihime went to grab us some clothes to try on. I picked up a white sundress with a brown belt, looking at it i shrugged and put it on, steping out of the dressing room I saw that Orihime has the same dress on we laugh then went back into to try something else on. This time I picked up a pink sleveless hoddie, black and pink tanktop, with black skinny jeans. Orihime had on a long skirt with whie flowers and a whie shirt with ruffles on it. We smiled at each other before we went back in the changing room. This time I picked up a light short Kimono with the sleves going past my hands, there was no sleves on the soulders there for it looked design looks like silver swirls, tieing the big white bow in the back I walked out of the dressing room only to hear Orihime squeal. I looked up at her to see her nodding her head very fast and I know what the means. Buy the outfit.  
After buying the Kimono we went to go find some hair pieces and some shoes. Going in a store Orihime went straight to the shoes, me and Ichigo followed her only to see that she already as a pair. I saw that they was silver sandles close to the ones on the picture I drew of Ichigo. They are cute, I nodded my head as she pulled me to the accessories. We looked over all the hair pieces but didn't find an that went to the kimono. We gave up and sat on the floor, Ichigo went looking trying to help us out but honstely he should leave it to girls. But it is sweet that his doing that. Ichigo came back handing me a hair piece, looking at the piece Orihime got up and thank Ichigo. The piece is a sliver crescent moon that has little beads hanging down. We paid for the piece and shoes then went to the food court. Ichigo and I got some rice with chicken and egg rolls while Orihime has this weird combination of food.  
After we ate out food it started to get late and I had to go get dad sake before it get to late Telling Ichigo that I'll be fine walking home and I have to pick something up for dad. Walking away he finally notice what I was talking about so he tag alone even after I protext that I didn't want him to. He carried my bags for me on the quite walk on the way to the 24/7 store. I walked in to see dad already there, uh oh. He turn around when he heard the bell ring and the look he had I just knew I'll get it when we get home. Walking out the door I ask Ichigo to take my things to his place and that I'll get them tomorrow. When he ask why I only told him that my dad will notice cause thats what my mom wore on their first date. Which was a lie. After a while of trying to get him to leave he finally agreed, I stood outside the store waiting for dad. When he finally came out I followed quitely behind him, I should of never ask if I could go with Orihime.


	3. Chapter 3

I hit the wall hard, then there was a sharp pain in my right ribs before my head hit the wall behind me. I felt the blood run down the back of my head as a fist made contact with my right side of my face. I was picked up by my hair and stared in the eyes of my father as he spit in my face. Next thing I know he punched me in the eye and threw me into the kitchen table. I can feel the bruises already forming and the black eye. He came closer to me laughing that evil laugh then he kicked me in the ribs that are already broken. Letting tears fall down my face I looked at my father with pleaing eyes. He just laugh and pulled me to a door by the hair, when he got close to the door I was sat between it and the fram before I could move he slamed the door making it hit me in the middle of my stoumch. Holding back a scream I felt another and another slam the the last slam was really hard and force. There is a sharp pain in my left leg, I notice that I had my leg in the door way from trying to move.  
My dad picked me up by the arm and threw me against a wall, my back it hit sending a pain through out my body. Dad came closer to me as I tried to back away but there is no escape. When he got closer he started to kick me and punch me every where, I'll cry out in pain but it's like he dosen't hear or he just loves the sound of my pain. The pain finally stops, I thought it was over but then there was a shar pain in the back of my head an d black ness took over as I watch my dad walk away.  
I awoke in the dinning room as the sun hit my face. Looking around I notice that it is mid-day, I felt numb and pain all over me. Then the memories of last night came to mind and I started to cry. I went to get up but there was another sharp pain in my left hand. Looking down I saws glass and flowers scattered about, so thats what hit me. A vase. Moving away the glass I got up only to feel that pain in my left leg go up and down. Flinching I walked out the door and up the road to Ichigo's house to see Mr. Kurosaki. Standing at the front door I knocked hopeing that he'll be the only onse home. When the door open Mr. Kurosaki stood there with a shock espression before he helped me into their living room. Mr. Kurosaki sat me down on the couch as he went to go get the materials he will need.  
"Katie what happen." Mr. Kurosaki said, it didn't sound like a question more like a demand, as he took the glass out of my hand.  
"My dad." Was all I had to say for him to know what happen. He sighed as he looked at my left leg and put a cast on it.  
"Katie, why?" I looked at him as he went to check my ribs and put something around me to help them heal right.  
"I don't know Mr. Kurosaki. I didn't do any thing to upset him." I started to cry as he just hugged me. I flinch for a second but got use to it. "I walked in the 24/7 store getting his ordr when I already saw him there."  
"I know he was there, Ichigo told me when I saw him with your things from the mall." Mr. Kurosaki said as he hugged me and went to check my head.  
"I should of never went with Orihime and Ichigo. Then none of this would of happen, heck what am I saying this would of happen any ways." I said with a little laugh trying to lighten the mood. "Mr. Kurosaki?"  
"yes."  
"Can you please not tell Ichigo about this. Or anybody." He looked at me as he handed my cruches.  
"I promise. You know, my son really dose care about you." I blushed at his saying but smiled at him.  
Mr. Kurosaki took me home and helped me to my room where i was told to stay at. Dad never came home which was fine with me but I felt alone. My mom called since she got remarried, we caught up with each other. I never told her about dads beatings or drinking 'cause I know she'll take me away. She ask me if I have any friends so I told her about Ichigo and Orihime. She laugh when I told her Ichigo's nickname I gave him, she said that it is a cute nickname and I told her the one he called me which is what she use to call me. She had to go because she had to leave for work; yeah I foregot. Different time zones. Orihime came by to check on since I wasn't at school. When she came by she freaked out over me, all I said was I fell down my stairs this morning. So she stayed with me, we got out home work done that she brought by for me. She even made dinner which was good since she fixes the oddest things. The house is quite as Orihime slept on the floor in a sleeping bag next to my bed. I got a call from Ichigo asking me where I was and why I wasn't at school today. I told him the same story Orihime got and that I will be at school tomorrow. He left it as that and told me that he'll bring me my things from the mall tomorrow, before we hung up I heard his dad in the background yelling something about tell her already.  
The next morning Orihime made breakfest for us before we headed to school. She helped me down teh stairs and out the door thanks to the cruches. When we got to the school gates I saw Ichigo talking to his friends befire the new girl attacked me with a hug. We fell backwords sicne I got unbalance and she landed on my broken leg. Everybody came running over as Orihime helped me up and gave me the cruches. The new girl started to apologizing to me before I told her don't worry about it. Ichigo carried my bags for me and stayed with me the whole time making sure I don't fall or something. When I went to talk up to the roof where we have lunch everyday Ichigo carried me up there.  
So now I'm riding on his back as he takes me home. I just hope my dad ain't there 'cause he might make things worst then they already are. Ichigo unlocked the door and sat me in the living room as he went to go get us something to drink. The house is quite, peaceful. Until he turn the t.v. on and the dark living room was filled with light. We sat in silince as we watch some anime about a host club. As the show ended a clash of thunder came 'causing me to jump in my seat. I never liked thunder storms since that was the first time my dad started to abuse me. Everytime there was a clash of thunder and lighten he would strike at me. Another anime came on along with a clash of thunder, I jumped and landed on Ichigo's lap. When I open my eyes I saw that our faces are close and I can feel his warm breath on my lips. We just looked at each other my almost black eyes looking into his brown one. I can feel the blush going to my cheeks. Another clash of thunder came around and jumping I threw my arms around his neck and hid my face in his neck. My face got redder as his arms went around my waist pulling me closer to him. When lighten flas I looked up to see worry in his eyes as he looked down at me.  
We stayed in that position the whole night as the thunder storm radge on. Not one of us moving; Ichigo put the throw blanket over us around midnight as we watch a comdy on t.v.. My head stayed at his neck where I'll hide it when a crash of thunder would be heard. His arms stayed around me the whole time as he whisper in my ear that everything will be alright. So around two in the morning I started to dose off and feel sleep on Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm stop and now it's only a light drizzle, there is no sun light so it much be cloudy out side. The living room is still dark and the t.v. is turn off, where I lay on the couch its warm. The events of yesterday came to my mind; Ichigo stayed with me last night and we almost kiss. If there wasn't a clash of thunder that it. My face got red but I'm glad I can count od Ichigo to be there for me no matter what . He didn't even care that my dad drinks, the only thing he told me was that he'll be right next to me. Forever. I even remember the first time we met and when I told him about dad.  
~*6 years ago *~  
I just moved to Karakura Town in Japan with my father. Him and my mom got a divorce so I moved with him. She didn't even fight for me. When he got the chance he packed up all of our things and flew us to his home towm. I'm starting a new school today and dad is starting a new job so we can stay in our home. Walking into the school everybody started at me; which made me nervous. I have short light brown hair which as a tint of blonde to it and my almost black eyes got the stares the most. I even heard a girl whisper that I am a demon, last time I check I was human. The head master showed me to my class room when we walked in everbodies eyes landed on us. The one that stood out the most to me is a boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me as I was told to say my name and where I moved from.  
Telling everybody where I came from some said I don't look American, it's kinda of obvious that I'm Japanese I was just born there. My parents are both from Japanese they moved to America with their parents when they was young. They met in college and fell in love at first sight I guess.  
The teacher sat me next to the orange haired kid we smiled at each other before we paid attention to what the teacher is saying. They have art class here, back in America you have to be in high school before tou can take a art class. I sticked to my self during this subject at my desk with my drawing pad and penciles. By the time this class was over I had half of the secen where there is a cherry blossom tree that its petals are flying around it. The teacher told me that I have a gift for this kind of thing and she told me to keep with it. When lunch came around I sat by myself at my desk as everybody sat with their friends.  
"Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haried boy said with a smile on his face.  
"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Katie sea." The first person my age to talk to me here since I got to this school.  
"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"  
"Sure." His smile got bigger as he grab my hand and pulled me to a corner where two girls sat. Once of them has black hair and brown eyes, her hair stics out every where. The other one has brunt orange hair that comes to her chin and she has these flower pins in her hair on each side.  
"Ichigo who is this?" The burnt hair girl as Ichigo as we sat down.  
"This is Katie Sea, Katie thats Orihime with the pins in her hair and thats Tatsuki. The tomboy looking one." They smiled at me as they ate lunch.  
I made friends with Ichigo and Orihime, Tatsuki really didn't seem like the type to be my friend but a classmate. Its not that I'm a snop or anything I just feel like I can trust Orihime and Ichigo better. We hanged out all day at school intil it was time to leave. Then it's just me and Ichigo waiting on our parents. We told everything to each other, I told him about my parents and he told me his mom died. I hugged him telling him that I'm sorry and I'm here if he wan't to talk about it from there our friendship got stronger.  
~*4 years ago*~  
It's been four years since I have live here in Karakura Town. Everything is going great, Orihime and I have gotten closer now and so have Ichigo and I. I'm twelve now and my hair as gotten longer plus it's a lighter shad now. My dad started to drink since my mom got remarried. I just hope thats he wont become one of those parents who will abuse their children while drunk. Right now I'm leaving school to pick up my dads order at the 24/7 store. Since I'm still under age the person who works there already knows about my father and he even has a note saying I can buy the alcohol. Dad called me at lunch saying he placed an order for me to get after school and to come stright home after that.  
The breeze is nice and warm, summer is just around the corner. My two best friends walked with me until we got to the street where the 24/7 store is at and thats where I left them. I walked into the store and was greeted by the nice man who works there; his wife is sick so she won't be heere for the week. Since i've been coming here the man and woman who owns this store are always nice to me. On Valitines day they gave me a chocolate heart and extra sake for my dad. Getting the order for my dad I thank him and told him to tell his wife to get better and walked home. It felt as if sombody is followwing me but i shook it off and contiune to walk home. Walking to the street where Ichigo and I live I saw him standing at my door. See Ichigo lives up ahead of me while i live at the bottom, he always trys to be the one up first so he can met me outside my house and we'll walk to school.  
"Hey Katie!" I waved at ichigo as I tried to hid the drinks.  
"Hi Ichigo!"  
"Whats that in the bag? I saw you go in the 24/7 store." Ichigo said with a worry expression.  
"Oh, its nothing." I smiled at hime as I went to walk into the house. He grabbed the bag and pulled out the sake, his face it killed me.  
"Katie, why do you have sake for? You ain't drinking are you, because if you are me and Orihime can help you stop it." Ichigo looked at me with sad eyes and that hurt me even more.  
"I-ichigo, I don't drink. I promise." He looked at me to see if I was telling the truth.  
"Then who is?"  
"My father. Please don't tell nobody!" Ichigos eyes held that he won't. He came over to me and huged me whule handing me the bag.  
"I don't care that your dad drinks. Okay. We'll always be friends and I'll be right here. Forever."  
~*Present day*~  
I smiled remembering those two days that ment the most to me. The warmth where I lay it feels like the warmth Ichigo gives off when he hugs me. Feeling of an arm wrap around my waist I jump thinking its my father. When i looked up I'm met with ichigo's face hid in my hair. My face blush as I notice where I'm at. Laying on top of Ichigo. We must of feel sleep on the couch last night, smileing at my best friend I put my arms around him and feel back sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Smelling food that is drifting into the living room I open my eyes looking at the dark room while hearing rain outside. I moved my hands around feeling for Ichigo but found nothing. Painking I got up with out my cruches and walk to the kitchen, going around the door frame I saw Ichigo cooking at the stove. Sighing I fell to the floor as my broke leg gave out, hearing something crash to the floor I felt two strong arms around me as they lifted me off the floor. Being sat down on the counter next to the stove I saw Ichigo fix some eggs. Sniffing the wonderful smell I heard Ichigo chuckle. Smiling at him he handed me a plate fill already with food taking the plate I ate the food as he told me my dad is in jail for two days for fighting at a bar. Smiling at the news it means I'm free for awhile. Ichigo ate his eggs then place out plates and forks in the sink.

Wanting to go watch some t.v. I reach my arms out to Ichigo so he'll know what I want. Rolling his eyes playfully he pick me up bridle style as he carry me to the couch. Patting the spot next to me he took a seat as I laid my head on his shoulder. Placing the blanket back over me I turn the t.v. to a cartoon section for little kids. Watching the t.v. I felt somebody staring at me looking out the corner if my eye I saw Ichigo staring at me. Blushing I turn my attention back to the cartoon. I still felt his stare so I face him and glre as I poke his chest. By doing this I got him to raise his eyebrow as if to say what was that for. Crossing my arms over my chest I kept with my glare, he only smirk as he came closer. My glare left little as I went back to the arm of the couch. Ichigo took his hand to my side looking into his eyes I try to find a hint of playfullness but. I didn't. There is no where else to go and I can tell my face is getting redder by the second. Feeling his fingers go up and down my side I saw the tiny hint. When his hand got closer to my underamr I knew what his doing; shaking my head he only smirk and started to tickle me. Laughing I beg him to stop but that only got him to strt under my other rm. Gasping for air I try to push him off me but his to strong. Giving in I went for his tickle spot. His stoumch. Smirking at my victory I have Ichigo pin to the couch as I lean above him having my smirk left me as I saw that his eyes change and a smile came on his face. My hnds stop as Ichigo started to tickle my stoumch laughing along with him my side strted to hurt. Graping my side Ichigo stop as I remember bout my broke ribs, his face became worry as I sat with my back on the arm. Ichigo raised my shirt to see bangedes over my chest and ribs smiling weakly at him he face only got more worry. He went into the kitchen and came back with glass of water and a pain killer.

The tickle fight is over as my best friend help me up to my room to grab a change of clothes. Putting on some sweats and a shirt Ichigo let me borrow one day I hopple out of the bathroom only to have him pick me up. Giving him a look he went back to my room as he put me down I watch as he grab one of my shoes and handed it to me. Smiling I lean on him as I put the hsoe on. Getting the shoe on I got on Ichigo's back as he walk down stairs and out the door. See that it stop raining as we went through the Kurosaki house I wave to his dad as his sisters came down the stairs. Smiling at the two girls they bomb me with questions as they eyed my leg. telling them the same story they left it s that and ask if my dad knew. Flinching a little I nodded my head but quickly change the subject. Ichigo sat me down on the couch as Yuzu brought out a board game for us to play. Taking the dog I set the figer in the black lable 'Go', Yuzu took the hat as Kairn is the car and Ichigo the iron. Mr. Kurosaki even play and became the ship. Laughing as Mr. Kurosaki went to jail about the tenth time during the game I rolled the sice and I alned on the block lable 'Go To Jail' frowing as I move my dog Mr. Kurosaki laugh at me as everybody else got to play. Rolling the dice and getting out of jial I watch s Ichigo went in. Not laughing at him since I knoew that it;ll come back to get me.

Finishing with the game that Mr. Kurosaki won Yuzu and Karin went to teh park while Ichigo followed with me on his back. As we walk down the street I saw Orihime as she walk out of a store. Yelling to my other best friend she turn to look at us with a big smile on her face. Orihime started to run over to us as an big gust of wind came rushing by. ichigo stop in his tracks as did Orihime whos eyes are wide with fear and worry. ichigo ran over to our friend as he sat me down next to her he turn his bacl to us. Looking at Orihime her eyes are still wide as she watch Ichigo. When he turn around his face holds a huige smile as he came over and held my hands. Wasn't he just in dirtmented mode a second ago. Ichigo pick me up bridle style and strted down the street. Orihime called and ran oafter us catching up she offer to go to her apartment. Agreeing with her we heded that way. Going through her door Ichigo sat me down on her couch as he followed her to help put the bags away. When they came back in Ichigo sat next to me as Orihime as me how my lef is doing. Telling her its fine I laid my head on the back of the couch and all of a sudden I became tired. As I was about to go out I head Ichigo wishper something then Orihime replying by calling him Kon.

Waking up in my room I wonder how I got here then I remember tht I fell asleep at Orihimes and Ichigo must of took me hime. Getting out of bed I got my cruches and walk out of my room I look at the stairs wondering how I'm going to get down them. Sighing I took one at a time praying that I want fall. Cruching to the kitchen I saw a piece of paper on the counter picking it up I read that Ichigo will be at his house and that Orihime will be over soon. Also to call if anything happens. Smiling I saat the noteback down and got a bottle of water out. Sitting on the couch the door open to revile a hyper Orihime she came over to me and sat down next to me with her bag on the floor. The room is quite which is not normal with us but of course there is nothing to do with me and a broken leg. So Orihime put in a movie and went to pop popcorn. Watching the opening sence I see it's Nightmare Before Christmas, as she st down with the popcorn the phone rang. Picking it up I saw that its my dads work. Sighing I answer it.

"Hello."

"Yes, is this the Sea resadence?" Some man ask.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

"Can I speak to Mr. Sea." Wasn;t a question more of a demond.

"His sick sir." I reply with a hint of boredom.

"Who am I speaking to."

"His daughter. Katie Se." I told him as I ate some popcorn.

"Well Ms. Sea tell your father that his bass called wanting to know when he'll be back in." The guy said before he hung up.

Hanging the phone up I went back to watching the movie. Orihime hit me in the head with a pillow right when Jack is dilvering the prescents. Taking the pillow I hit her with it then she hit me. So now we're hving pillow fight when she hit me in the side we had to stop the fight. Orihime feels awful but I keep telling her it's alright and I'll be fine soon. So she got out a board game she brought with her, smiling at the little kids game we went into the kitchen to play it on the table. She ask me if Ichigo knows about the broken ribs as she moved to a spot, taking a card I told her he found out this morning. Orihime is the only one who knows that Ichigo satys at my house over night, well beside his dad. My father don't even know and I hope he never dose either. But since his going to be gone for a while I guess it's alright.

Orihime started on dinner as I put the game back in the box. Listening to the quiteness off the house nd not seeing the sake bottles around made me fill happy. My dad will be in jial for a whule so that means I can do almost anything I want, he hasn;t called which I knew wouldn't happen anyway. The question that stays in the back of my mind always comes up. Why did mom and dad split for. What drove dad to drink even though mom got remarried, and why did the abusing began. So many questions that is left unanswer and I need the answers. Seeing a hand in front of my face I jump back flinching Orihime eyes are wide from me jumpinh which I smile to let her know I didn't mean to scare her. She smiled a big smile which has her eyes close. Orihime set a plate of something I've never seen before. Taking a bite from it you can taste potaties, cheese, and brocalie. Nodding my head as I kept eating the food my friend smile as she at dinner. When dinner is over Orihime started the dishes but when I told her I'll do them she tap my hand away with a wodden spoon. Rolling my eyes I hop into the living room with my cruches.

Taking my cell out I see that Ichigo as texted and the last one is of him saying he'll be right over. Knowing him he thinks that something might of happen to Orihime and I. Texting him back saying that we're fine and no bad monsters has gotten us he never said anything. Flipping through the channles I stop to a anime station, watching the intro we re watching Vampire Knight. Covering myself with my cover as Orihime leand on y nonbroken leg. Before the show end she fell asleep, as another show came on I started to fall asleep myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting dress for school as best as I can my best friend said he'll be down to walk with me to school. My father still hasn't called nor had his boss. I do not know what is going on but the less I know the better. Right? Slipping on the shoe I step out the door right when Ichigo came by. Waving as I lock it we headed to school. On the way there Ichigo startrd to act all weird and keep watching around us. Halfway there Ichigo took me on his back, as we came around a corner Orihime came over. Talking to her as we walk into the class room their friends crowded around them as I took out my note book to draw. As everybody came into class the room got alot louder. Trying to consatrate on my drawing one of the new students came and look over my shoulder. Feeling his breath on me I stop my drawling and sat there. When the guy got done looking over my shoulder he went away. Seeing that my picture is some kind of monster with a mask and a hole in its body I close the note book.

As class rolled around the teacher came in and gave us an assinment to partner up. Having the new girl along with another new kid looking a Ichigo got help he onlu mouth sorry. Looking down at my desk they pulled up their chairs. Smiling at me while the teacher gave the work we started on the problems not even talking to them. I may draw or not pay much attention but I do know how to do the work. Working on number ten the new guy ask for my help. Hesatating before I talk to him I showed how the problem is to be work out. He told me his name but I really didn't hear it. Thr group work isn't hard but it is when you have two people you never tlk to in your group. the new girl ask me what happen to my leg, which the story is the same as always. Fell down my stiars. She looked sad but kept on working the other ask questions about me but I never answer them.

The group work is over so now we move onto another subject. English. This one is my facorite along with art. Listening to the teacher as she explain what the paper has to hold in it. I already know what I'm going to write about, Child Abuse. Taking paper out I started on my thesis and then my opening. Getting past the first paragraph with my reasons and explaining it I finish my first page before ichigo came and st down next to me. We didn't say anything as the teacher went onto another subject. My best friend stayed quite through the whole lesson which that didn't bother me at all. Every now nd then he'll ask me questions over the lesson but other than that nothing. finishing the work I got out my note book for drawing and pick up where I left off at before class. Shading in the while of the monster Ichigo looked at it. Shading the last part of the monster I started on another picture. Having an outline of a sword before the teacher came over to take up our work. Seeing my notebook she pick it up and went trhough my sketches I have one. When she hadn it back she told me I will have to stay after the last class.

The next subject (science) flew by real fast and now I am being carried up to the roof to eat lunch. Orhime told me she has brung lunch for her and I which I am greatful for. Getting sat down on the roods floor I crunch my way over to sit next to Orihime, she hand me a sandwhich that holds trukey, tamato, and lettuce. Telling my thanks to my friend we ate in silnece. Ichigosat down with us as he talk his friends. Keigo has tryed to get me to talk to him but I wouldn't, the new girl (whos name I still don't know) as even try. Ichigo though he would look through my notebook and he even comment on the monster I drew. Smiling at my friend he keep looking even through I don't have many. Orihime ask about my dad and how his doing which I andwer honstley. I really don't know, haven't talk to him. Keigo thought it would be funny and try to act really weird and got in trouble as the teacher came round a corner as we walk back to class. Holding in my giggle he got took to the princables office. We have a few more mintues left until fourth so I sat and started to out line my best friends. Having Ichigos hair outline Orihime came over nd look at it over my shoulder. As I was about to start his outline of his eyes the teacher came over and gave out the books for us to use for our next subject.

Working on my questions as I read the text my leg started to hurt. Wincing in pain I ask the teacher to go to the nurse office, having the andwer yes she got this big tall guy who hangs with ichigo and Orihime to take me incase I collapse. Smiling to teh guy for thanks we walk out the door, going down the stairs my leg thought it would be nice to give out. Waiting for the impack of the stiars I felt big arms around my waist. Opening my eyes I saw the guy holding onto me, he help me the rest of the way down. Smiling in thanks once again we walk the rest of the way in silince. The guy open the door for me as I crunch over to the bed where the nurse came over and sat in a rolling chair. She got a flder out of a cabnit with my name on it. The nurse rolled over as she ask why I'm here, giving her the story of how I fell down and that my leg is hurting me she took my tempature and the heart rate along with my blood pressure. The nurse gave me some pain killers and told me to take it easy and to wacth the stiars.

Crunching back into the class room and to my seat the teacher started to pass out work from the other day that we did. Smiling at my good grades ichigo came by to ask me what I made, telling him the good news he ask for me to study with him. Telling him I will we went back to paying attention as the teacher begin on another subject. Before I know it is time to go, school turn out good but i wonder what the teacher wants. Pcking up my things even though we have no homework. My bestfriend sid he'll wait outside the door for me until the teacher and I get done talking. Getting on my crunches i crunch to the teachers desk as she looks at me with a smile.

"Ms. Se there is a ar context coming up next week. And by the way your drawing looks i will like for you to rebasent Karakura Town High School." Being speechless I only nodded my head telling her yes. "Great! Today I advise you to go get your supplies and start thinking of your art."

Crunching out of the room with a big smile on my face Ichigo ask me what the teacher wnted. Explaing to him that a art contest is next week and she wants me to be the one for Karakura High and that i need to go get some new art supplies in town. ichigo took my bad as we left the school and to town. Half way there my best friend gave me a piggy back ride as we went into a art store. Buying paint, paint brushes, and a canves I even bought a new sketch book along with the art penciles and a folder. Paying for my things Ichigo started ti complain that his hungry. Agreeing with him we left the store with my bags being carried by ichigo. Sitting down in a outside chair of the food court Ichigo bought our food and drinks. Tahnking my best friend we ate our food.

Asking Ichigo if he can tke my stuff to his house since I dind't want my dad to see he agree. So we heded off to his house where his dd is going to see how I'm doing. Going into the door way his dad begin to attack his son but stop when he saw me beside him. His dad has always thought of me as his third daughter and I've always though of him as a dad. Ichigo took my art supplies up to his room as his daad and I head to the clinic. Sitting in the spinning chair Mr. Kurosaki ask how school as been going and ask what was his son doing with all that art stuff. Laughing a little I explain thw who art contest to him and ask if i can work on it here. Getting the okay on everything Ichigo already had my art stuff set up for me in a corner of his room long with his desk chair. Smiling t him I sat on his bed as we began to study for the test next friday.

When it became late Ichigo walk me home, the walk is quite which don't bother me at all and its nice a nice autumn night as well. Thanking Ichigo for the walk and day after school he bid me a fellwell as I open my door to the empty house. Heading to the stairs I heard a throat being clear. Frezzing in my steps I felt as a that person move coler to me. Feeling their hand grip my hair and pull back I look into the persons eyes as the clouds move out of the way, the moon shone in through the window. Seeing the face clear I let out a scream which was muffle by my fathers hand.


	7. Chapter 7

The week has flew by my dad has not even touch me which is good since my leg is broke and my ribs. Mr. Kurosaki has put me in a cast that I can walk on why I have no ideal but my leg has been hal way heal. The picture I am doing for art is coming along great and I'm almost done with it. I have been going over to Ichigo's house to do the painting nd dad hasn't ask anything about it. Today I'll be finishing the picture before the contest which is being held today. To make sure that my dad is asleep I let the house to head over to Ichigo's. Walking up to the door Yuzu came out of the house and grab my hand pulling me into the house and into the kitchen. Sitting in a seat net to Karin she gave me a plate o breakfest and a glss o juice. Smiling for thanks I ate the food as their dad came down the stiars and taking a sit. Mr. Kurosaki smile his famus smile at me bbefore drinking his coffe. Karin as me if I wanted to play soccer which Yuzu already answer for me.

We heard a thomb telling us that Ichigo is up and is coming down the stairs. Mr. Kurosaki got up then went to hide behind a wall right when Ichigo came around it. Smiling at a sleepy Ichigo he drag his feet across the floor then sat in front of me. His smile was little but still gave a smile. I watch as M. Kurosaki is isching to jump his son but won't since since his eating. Sipping on my juice Yuzu started to clean, going to help I only got push back down into my chair as she pointed a speatual at me telling me to stay. Raising my hand up in surrander she turn around to finish the dishes. As soon as Ichigo got up his dad jump him while screaming good morning. They got into an arguement as Mr. Kurosaki face is down in the floor with his sons feet on his back. Giggling at the two I sat my cup in the sink before following Ichigo to his room where my paint is. Opening the door I saw a stuff lion laying next to his bed, picking it up I gave him a confuse look which he game me a look of annoyence. Sitting the stuff lion down on the bed I walk over to my painting and started to work on the color.

Ichigo just sat there and watch as I painted so after a while I just stop and took out my sketch pad. As he tun his head to look out the window I sat on his desk and began to sketch him. Seeing that the stuff lion is also sitting by him I put the lion against his leg, Yuzu came into the room making him move. Sighing I look over as she sat down two sandwhiches seeing the time I got off the desk and began to walk over and finish my painting. Yuzu walked over put I quickly covered it she pouted but I smile at her. I have invited them and Orihime to come to the contest and Ichigo is the only one that has seen my painting cause his always up here watching. His little siser left the room but as she left she told me I better eat. Smiling at her I uncover my work and did the finish touch. Stepping back I exam my work to make sure I didn't forget anything, seeing that everything is perfect I ate my sandwhich. Ichigo looked at the painting nodding his head. When I look at the clock I saw that dad is at work so I'll go over and get my outfit for the contest. Telling Ichigo while I cover up my painting I thought I saw the stuff animal move making me look at it confuse. Shrugging it off I left to go get my things.

Walking through the door it felt crappy seeing that lights are off and my dad can be waiting to attack. Walking against the wall I felt for every light switch flipping them on as I went through the house. Not seeing any evil monsters I began to feel safe as I walk up the stairs to my room is plain, the walls are white since I can't paint on them only thing that are on my walls are paintings, drawlings, and pictures that I did or take. Opening my closet door I pulled out the dress I brought well my mom bought and ship it to me from America. Pulling out the shoe box and bag I look to make sure that the bracelet is in the bag with the dress and the one shoe. Picking it up I got my curling iron along with the sliver nail polish and out the door locking it. The breeze is nice as it blows past me but it seems off. Shrugging it off I kept on walking when the door open to the Kurosaki house Mr. Kurosaki smiled at me as he turn around in a tux. Giving him a thumbs up I got attack by him with a hug. Karin came down with Yuzu both of them in a dress, smiling at the two girls showing that I aprove of their choice in clothing I went back to Ichigo's room. Seeing that he is not in here I drop my the bag and pick up my skeetch book. Plaing the lion on the stool I was using I sat on the bed as I began to sketch it.

Ichigo came back into his room going to his closet to pull out some clothes. When he turn around and saw me sitting there his face got red as I saw that he was about to take his shirt off, looking away with a blush on my face as well. I got my bag and walk into the bathroom to get dress and do my hair. When I brush through my hair there came knock on the door. Opening it to see Yuzu and Jairn, letting the sisters in Yuzu told me that they are here to help me. Smiling at them I slip on the dress as Kairn zip it up while Yuzu curl my hair. Kairn started to paint my nails while Yuzu finish the hair, when the hand Karin was painted dryed Yuzu did my other hand while I slip on the shoe and Karin slip on mu bracelet for me. SMiling at them for my thanks we walk out of the bathroom after we unplug the iron. Walking down the stairs I heard Mr. Kurosaki gush about how his three daughters look so beautiful. Blushing as I look over to where Ichigo stood, I see him in darkwash jeans and a shirt that is button up leaving the top two undone and that shirt fits him well showing off his muscles. What am I thinking! His my best friend! Blushing at my thought I look up at his face to see he is also blushing/ When we look into each other eyes his brown eyes meeting my almost black ones I never notice how handsome Ichigo looks and his orange hair makes him much for handsome. ()

When we got to the school and into the gyn I saw how pack it is and how many people come from all over Karakura Town and near the town I became nervouse as Ichigo place my art on the stand as I uncovered it and place the number in one of the corners. Orhime found me and came over wearing nice white short dress with flats. Behind her are the others tht hand round her and Ichigo. They look at the painting telling me how wonderful it looks and that hope I win. SMiling I walk off to go to the refreshment table, picking up glass already fill with punch an annoccer went ont he stage to tell that the judges will be as regual quest and nobody will know. Okay at lest I wont be nervouse when people I see somebody look at my painting. Feeling somebody next to me I look over to see chad standing there drinking. Looking away and taking a sip from my drink Chad started to speak to me.

"Your painting is nice." I look up at the guy while he look down at me.

"Thank you."

We became quite once againe as people went by nd talk amoung their self. A slow song came on while somebody sang. Mr. Kurosaki came over and ask me to dance with him. Taking his hand as he lead me to the dance floor I see the others slow dancing Mr. Kurosaki spin me around as best as he can with a broken leg. Smiling at him as Ichigos dad did a really weird dance as teh song ended. When another slow song came on Ichigo came over and place his hands on my waist. Placing my arms around his neck I heard his dad yell at us making me blush as well as Ichigo. We didn't sy anything as Ichigo spin me around, resting my head on his chest thanks to my shortness he pulled me closer. Smiling as I took in his sent it dawn on me that Ichigo is very handsome and cute. Never would I have thought that my best friend is cute, I can't like him it'll go aginst the best friend rule. Won't it? I raise my head a little to look at him only to see him staring at me. Looking back at our feet as they move from side to side.

When the dancing stop and everybody went back to their rt the annocer came back on stage as it got quite telling that the winner will be nnouce after dinner. Mr. Kursaki lead me to the table that he found for all of us. Sitting down in my chair Orihime sat on my left while Ichigo got force into the chair next to mine. The food is serve and music filled the air around us all, taking a bite the flavor eplaoded in my mouth. I have never taste salmon before and come to find out I do like it. Everybody talk around me and alugh as I stayed quite and smile when somebody looked at me. One of Orihimes friends tryed to talk to me but I only gave small replies. As the dinner was taken they place dessert in front of us. Smiling t the waiter as he place mine in front of me he wink before leaving. Hearing Orihime go on about the waiter I just slowly ate my peice of cake. When she stop the gushing everything went back to the way it was. Mr. Kurosaki went on about something making everyboyd laugh at the table and Ichigo blush. Patting his shoulder to let him know that its okay the waitressess and waiters came to take up our plates. The ssame waiter drop a piece of paper infront of me turning it give it back I see it has his number on it. Before I could say anything he was gone, great.

As everybody gather around their artwork more people came by to look and compalment them. EVerybody went around to look but Ichigo styaed by me, taking a sit in the chair as I see somebody go on the stage and hand the annoucer a peice of paper. He reach for the micophone making me get nervouse as I watch him walk to the senter of the stage. Seeing that the others is watching him as well it must be time for the winner. My friends came over and stood beside me which Orihime and Ichigo held my hands. The annoccer talk for a while before going on to third place. Hearing that my name wasn't called I kind of lost hope. But as second place was call and the speech for first is ebing said my hope came back.

"Now first place will have a trophy for the school and their self. They will also get a thousand dallors. The winner is..." Has he open the evenlope I notice tht I'm on the edge of my seat. " Our very own Katie Sea from KaraKura Town High!" Getting up and walking over to the stage the mn help me up the steps and over to the center. Handing me a micaphone he tole me to make a speech.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say. But I'll like to thank my friends and my best friend Ichigo for letting me borrow his home so I can work on mu art. Thank you everybody." With that I walk off and everybody went home. Mr. Kurosaki ask if I wanted to stay over which I told him yes.


	8. Chapter 8

When the week came back I got a phone call saying that we ain't having school for two weeks due to the fact that we won the art contest. Hearing that I got sad, it means I have two weeks with my so call father. I hope I can stay over at Ichigo's or Orihime's until these two weeks past. If not I may come back with more broken bones or end up in the hospital. The day before my mom called asking me how everything is. So I told her about the contest and that I won first place so now my school has two weeks off. My mom went over with the excitement asking if I can go to America and visit her since she hasn't seen me in six years. Well it wasn't my fault she knows how to come visit but she choice not to. Telling her I'll ask and visit my fisrt week off mom couldn't wait to see me again. So when I ask my father I'm Surprise he said yes since his going on a business trip. I'm still surprise he still has a job. When I told my friends they said their happy I get to see my mom after six years but when I come back we're going to go somewhere for two days or three. Saying I couldn't wait Orihime help pack.

Thanks to mom for the sending me the ticket I am no in America and where my mom lived unpacking for the week. As soon as we got to her place she left for work and her husband left for a busniess trip before I got here. The house is to quite and big how many rooms do they need, mom hasn't had any more kids as far as I know her husband don't either. Finish with the unpacking I thought to look around the house so I'll know my way around. Coming to the second bedroom I found I see that its my moms and her husbands room. Not seeing any pictures from her old life I see that she moved on and forgotten all about me so why am I here? I bet none of her friends know she as a daughter. I wasn't even invited to the wedding she just told me about it. Done with the room I walk out to finish looking around. So far I have found two bathrooms, four bedrooms including mine, the entertainment room, living room, kitchen, dinning room and the study/office. Back tracking to teh entertainment room I sat to watch the T.V. wondering when my mom will be back.

The T.V. show is boring but I still watch it, nothing else is on and this as over a hundred channels. I wonder what Orihime and Ichigo are doing right now. The boring show finally went off so I turn the T.V. Off complettly and walk out to the back yard where a inground pool sets I notice that teh flowers around the yard have bloom and are very pretty. Getting my sketch book I carried out with me I sat on the edge of the pool and draw out the bushes. Adding the shading to the bottom of the bush I notice that the bush is a rose and the color is a very bright blue. Is that even possible? The sun startted to set telling me that I only have a few more hours until I can stop on the rose bush. The sad this is that my mother never called to check on me, either shes very busy or she just don't care. As lest she don't beat me half to death, I'm just waiting for her to ask about the broken leg. My mother dosen't know about the abusing and I don't even plan on telling her. She don't even know that dad drinks and I have to buy the supplies.

The front door open telling me that moms home. Walking into the kitchen where she sat a bag on teh counter I watch as she got out a what looks like Japanese food. Really mom? We sat at the dinning table eating in slince come to find out mom though I would miss the food and she hasn't had any of it in a very long time. This is very awkard for us the silince just growns out as we eat. Is this what happens after six years of not seeing each other in person and not having anything to fo with the other. When the phone rang mom jump out of her seat to answer it. Sighing as I let the breath out I've been holding. When she came back to sit down my mom look at me with a smile as I ate some og my noddles.

"So Katie." om look at me as I kept on eating. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"There has to be more then good. Hows your father?" Cringing at his mention mom never notice.

"The same." _Besides the drinking and beating his only daughter. _

"Oh. Any friends?' I look up at her now.

"Yeah, I have two."

"Tell me about them?" The way she said it is like she, like she thinks I'm going to say something she don't want to hear.

"Um. Ichigos my best frien we do everything together. Orihime is my other best friend but we arnt as close like I am with Ichigo." Mom nodded her head as she ate.

"What do they look like?"

"Ichigo has orange hair thats spiky in a way, his taller then me. His eyes are brown and he has muscles, his very protective over his friends and family him and his dad fights alot. But not in that way, Mr. Kurosaki kind of trains him that way ya know. Orihime is about my height, she has lonjg aburn hair, brown eyes and your normal teenage girl." She once again nodded her head not saying anything. The look on her face told me that they do sound like teenagers and not a group of manics.

"Any boyfriends or guys?" Mom ask me as she look into my eyes. Shaking my head no. "Really? As somebody as pretty as you don't have guys chasing after her."

"No. I don't talk to nobody but Ichigo and Orihime."

Dinner went with no talking for the rest of the time. Mom didn't ask anymore questions about anything knowing she won't get much. Before I went to bed mom siad that tomorrow is her day off and she plans on taking me out. So now I have to get to bed early because mom wants to go out for breakfest then head to the mall. Taking a shower I wonder what my two best friends are doing right now. This is going to be a long week I can already tell. Changing into my pajamas I told mom good night as she sits at a desk in the study room. Smiling goodnight to me she went back to her work. Going back up to my room I will be staying in I heard the door close along with another one.

Getting dress for the warm weather I curl my hair (). I can hear mom down the hall as she gets ready as well. I slip on my show and grab my sketch book to walk down to the pool and finish the sketch of the rose bush. Finally finish with it mom came out and sat next me, smiling she look at the sketch as her smile got bigger. Complementing on it she told me its time to go, getting in her car we drove to the mall. Mom has the radio playing some kind of classical music, seeing my face she switch it to a better station. The music is upbeat and a very good song. Nodding my head with the words and singing along the car ride didn't last long as we pulled up to a cafe. Taking a seat outside the cafe the waitor took out order for drinks when he came back I sip on my orange juice as mom order my food. As we wait we never said a word to each other which is kinda awkard. When the food did come we said out thanks as the waitor left us along.

After breakfest we left for the mall which wasn't that far of a drive. The first store we went to is a clothing store, the whole place is pink even the clothes onlu a few clothing items has another color. Mom went over to the dress section as I walk to teh shirts that are different then the rest. Pinking out a black shirt with a pink design on it I put it back looking through the clothing I see all have the same kind of pink design on them. Nothing in here seems to fit my liking. Waiting for mom to get done we went to another clothing store this one seems to have normal clothing. Heading over to the shirts I see one that has a funny saying on it, smiling at it I kept looking hoping to find something. Seeing a nice shirt I went to look for some bottoms as my mom came over holding a dress. Seeing the design I can see that it fits her better then it would me. Telling her its cute for her she smiled then walks away. Looking at teh bottoms I found some shorts that will work, picking them up I went to the changing room to try them on. I walk out to see how they look and if mom likes them only bumb into her. She looked at the outfit and smile at the choice, going back in I change into my toher clothes.

Mom finish with the store and head to another one. I did but the outfit and now I'm on the hunt for shoes. The store next to the clothing store mom walked in I went in the other one which only sells shoes. Going to my shoe size I look at all the design only to finding a very few that I think will go with it. Counting out the heels that left me with flats and sandals and another person who help me pick out a pair of converse. Mom never came over to see if I was done so I took that has she is still looking. Giving up on the shoes I grab a pair and paid, right when I walk out the door mom came out as well showing her the shoes she said she likes them. We walk to another store that shes having to get something from. Mom stayed in there store for a good time while I stand outside waiting. A lot of older men walk by and I thought I saw my dad but that has to be wrong. Some cvame very close to me as they walk by and stare at me. Looking away I saw in my perallel vision that one of those men coming his way right when he was about to come closer mom steps out.

We finish our shopping early thanks to a call she got from work saying they need her. I don't know what my mom does for a living but it must pay good with all the stuff she has and her home. She drop me off at the house with all out bags and told me that she might be late then speed off. Putting my bags in the room I'm staying in and moms in hers in her room I made something to eat. Eating my sandwich I made my way to the T.V. room flopping on the couch I change the channel to some show. Watching it I notice that this show looks likes its for kids but its really a teen show. Taking a drink from my water bottle the phone ranf making me jump picking it up I heard a mans voice. Asking who it is they reply back its my moms husband and ask who I am. Saying its her daughter the mans voice got more cheerful finally getting to speak to his step-daughter. Speaking to him for a while he finally stop and told me he'll call mom at her work.

Hanging up the phone the show went off so I just turn it off and started to draw some kind of pattern shading here and there in the picture the door open ten close. Hearing the footsteps of heels tells me that mom has return home, she came and sat next to me putting her head on the back of the couch. Mom close her eyes as she told me that her husband called and said he talk to me I made a noise telling her that she is right her smile widen. Come to find out mom was planning on us to meet while I'm here but a phone talk is better then nothing. We said out good nights after our talk and headed our seprate way for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The time I woke up mom was already ot work and the house abonded. I check the time on the clock to see I slept in late, not bothering to get dress I walk down stairs in just my pajamas. Taking my sketch pad with me I went to the back yard where a garden is kept, taking a seat on the bench I started to draw the back of the house along with the pool. The sun shine down on my shoulders and the warm brezze blew pass me with the flowers sent mix in with it. Maybe when I'm done I'll go to the store and get some art supplies. Mom did say I can go into town and she left money in case. Right when I get the roof shaded the phone rings, not knowing if I can answer it so I let it ring. Finishing my sketch I went to go get a shower and dress for the day. Right when I got on my shoe on my stoumch decided to tell me its hungry. In the kitchen I search the cabnits for something to eat but all I found was breakfest bars and stuff to make a breafest smothie. So instead I just made two eggs with a glass of orange juice.

Washing my dishes I took the money and called a cab for the mall, looking at the mall map I thought I saw a art store on the second floor. Relokking I see that I am right. I hope I don't run into that one man that almost got to close to me yesterday. The store is meduime size with many bright colors all around it. Picking up some paint that is dull but bright it reminds me of a setting orange, finding other colors like it I found the right orange/yellow paint. The paint brush that I found will work well with the strocks of the colors, so I got it along with come other art supplies that should do me for a week. Paying for my items I walk out the door and into another across from the art store. Looking around I saw a necklace that seems like something Orihime will like. Grabing the necklace I kept looking hoping to find something for Ichigo. About to give up I found a guitar, he did tel me that his broke while his dad came charging into his room. Paying for those items I went on walking around looking in the stores and windoes. Not many of these stores caught my eye, not much to do in the mall I left to go back home.

Setting my things in my room I look for my bathing suite that mom told me to pack. Finally finding it I put it on taking a towel from the bathroom I went to the pool only to just sit there on the side with my feet in the water. Its so peaceful here and its great to have quiteness and not have to worry about anything. Right when I got comfortable it hits me that I still have a smicast on. Taking my cast out real fast I grab the towel and wrap it up in it drying it off. Man I can't beilieve that I forgot it. Going back in I change into normal clothes and sat around the entertainment room. Looking at the DVDs that mom and her husband have I only saw one art two that I like. Putting one of those DVDs in the player I got the phone and sat it on the table infront of the couch.

I must of fallen asleep while watching the movie since mom is standing over me. She smile at me as I got up, mom sat next to me on the couch as I brung my legs closer to my chest. We just sat there saying nothing as the slince filled the room like it always do when we're in the same room. It didn't last long because mom told me to get dress in something nice and fancy but not to fancy. Mom left me int eh room as she went up to her room as I left for mine. I open the closet and look through my clothes I brought with me. Not seeing anything that I brung with me fancy I just sat on my bed and stare at the open closet. Mom came by my room and held out a bag, taking it and opening it I see a short dark purple dress with some jewerly. She told me to change and that she'll do my makeup and hair for me. Slipping on the dress mom zip it up and started on my makeup. Once shes done with that she fixes my hair, the good thing is mom got me flat shoes. I am only going to be wearing one any way. ()

As we arrive to a fancy resturant mom takes me in and shows me around while telling me that this is one of the resturants she owns. The waitress showeds us our seats and took our drink order. Taking a water mom order sweet tea. The resturant is very beautiful it reminds me of the ball room in the cartoon Beauty and the Beast. Classical music fills the air with a piano and violens listening to the music you can hear every beautiful piece of the music, mom notice this as she smiled at me. We talk about how her day at work went and what I did today. When I told her about the art supplies she wanted to know more about my love to draw. I promise when we get home I'll show her the drawlings I have in my sketch pad. Mom seems very exicted aout knowing something new about her daughter the only think she hasn't ask is about dad which I'm very grateful for. When our food gets to our table the talking stops as we eat. As I ate I felt a stare on me when I look behind my self I never saw anybody just a bunch of people having dinner and dancing to teh slow songs that plays in the back ground.

Once we got done eating mom gets a call from her boss. Come to find out her boss is at this very resturant and is in a private room waiting to talk to her. Mom told me the boss son is here and will be keeping me company untill she gets back, Seating by myself until a guy around my age comes over and takes my mothers place. The guy has black hair and blue eyes, he doesn't apeal to me like he would to other girls instead a smileing Ichigo pops in my head. The guy smiles at me as I take a sip from my water, he didn't say anything as we just look around the room not meeting the others eyes. When I do look at him his clothes are smifancy just like the other males in the room. Nobody wore fancy clothing only smi. A slow song came on as the guy offers his hand out to me. Hestinet at first but giving in to his offer for a dance he leds me to the dance floor. The guy place his hands on my wiast as my went to his shoulders. We kept our distance from each other. His height is around mine and is nothing Ichigos. Wait. Why am I comparing this stranger to Ichigo? Yeah sure Ichigo is my only guy friend but this comparing doesn't mean I like him. Right?

"Whats your name? Your mom never told me." The guy ask as he spin me around the best he could.

"Katie Sea." I said as I place me hands back on his shoulder.

"How come you don't have your moms last name?"

"Its my dads, they divorce and she got remarrid." He only nodded his head. "Whats your name?"

"Justin Knight." Just smiled as we went in a circle.

"How did you break your leg?" He ask eyeing my leg.

"I fell down my stiars. I'm really clumsy." He bought it but he don't know me that well.

"How much longer does it have to stay on?"

"Well I don't know my self." Nothing was said as we dance. When everything was over mom and I left for hom.

"So Katie, how did you break your leg?" Mom as me with a worrie look on her face as she eyes the cast.

"Fell dow some stairs. Nothing major." It is when your dad hit your leg between teh door and the frame.

"Well, before you leave we'll go to teh doctor to see how its doing." She said as she smiles at me. Smiling back the rest of the car ride when as that. Silence.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day we really didn't do anything but sat in our pajamas and watch movies while pigging out to what ever we found in the house. And tomorrow I'll be leaving early in the morning to go back home. So today mom and I are going to the doctors to see how well my leg is doing. Getting dress in a cute outfit I brought my other shoes incase I get my cast off which I dout that. As we get in the car mom ask if I wanted any breakfest so we stop by a cafe to get a to go meal. As mom order me a muffin and a cappacieno she order hers, the person behind the counter gave me my order. Once she paid and got her order we left for the doctors. Eating on the way there mom talked about how I should come back to visit or that her and her husband can go live in Karakura Town. Smiling at the thought we talked about everything we could before we pulled up.

As we enter the office mom went to go get us check in as I sat down in one of the seats. Mom came over with a smile as she joked about the time I broke my finger as a child. She laugh as she told me how I kicked the doctor so he couldn't put the cast on my finger. Laughing with her I ask her what happen after that since I was to young to remember. Mom said dad had to hold my legs down but I ended up hitting the doctor and dad. She finish the story with that they had to tie my arms and legs down. Laughing along with her she went on with another story about how dad got hurt so bad one time that he was high on the knock out medience they gave him. Mom also said that I thought the doctors were hurting him when they stuck the needle in his arm. Appartenly this was around the time when I broke my finger. We laugh our butts off as the doctor called us back. I sat on the bed they always have in the rooms. The doctor came in wearing a smile as he said hello. The doctor was young but old maybe late thirtys early fortys. The guy took a seat and took off my cast looking over my leg. he then told me that he sees no bones sticking out which was a joke. Instead he had me go get an x-ray done.

When I got they x-ray done and was lead back to the room mom smiled at me as I sat on the bed. She began to tell me stories of how I hated the doctors so she always had to bribe me with some kind of toy or sweet as we waited for the x-rays. Laughing a little at that as the doctor came back in with the x-ray. Putting it up on the c-ray board the doctor turn it on and I saw that my leg is healed.

"Seems that we have a quick healer on our hands." The doctor said as he look at the x-ray.  
"So I can have my cast of?" I ask with hope in my voice.  
"I'm soryy but I can't do that." he said as he took the x-ray down and into a brown package.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, your doctor is not me so I can't do that. Your real doctor has to take it off." He said as he sat down. "Where is your doctor?"  
"She lives with her father in Japan." Mom said as I wouldn't say anything.  
"I'll write a note for you to give them saying I check your leg and saw that it is heal. I'll even send the x-ray with you." he said as he started to write the note.

When the doctor visit was done mom and I went to go get lunch at a resturant that is complety outside. Smiling at the waitor as he pulled out my seat for me then my moms. When the waitor is left mom started to tease me that the waitor is cute and he was checking me out. Saying that its bullcrap the waitor came to take our drink order as we look over the menu. Ordering my sweet tea along with mom the guy left leaving with a smile. When he came back to take our order he stayed a second and flirted with me. Mom gave me the told you look but they guy just don't appeal to me. Yeah his cute but there is something about that I just don't see what to like. Eating our food while joking around and talkoing about random stuff I felt a smile come to my face but it left knowing I'll miss my mom as soon as I sit down on the plane to go back home. When we got up to leave the waitor came over to give our check, walking up to pay the waitor came over to hand me a piece of paper. Smiling I took the paper its not like he'll remember anyways or that he'll see me since I don't live here.

As we head into the mall mom kept on going about the waitor giving me his number. Rolling my eyes at her as we walk into a clothing store. Picking out a whitesun dress while mom look at the tops. taking the dress and putting it over my arm as I look at the other clothing items. Having my selection of clothes to try on my mom came to try on some as well. Walking out to get a good view of the dress mom came out in a pair of holy jeans and a pink dress shirt. When I saw my self in the mirror I think that I might get the dress. Trying on all of the clothes I only came out with the dress and a new pair of pants. so mom decided to go to another store but I went to the one across from the store she went in. Checking out what all is in the store I came to find out that I didn't really like anything in there. When I walked out of the store I see a music store next to the store mom went into. So I took a visit and saw the new relese section. Walking over to see that non of them are intresting I kept looking. Inj the rap section I found a Nicki Minaj CD that I have been looking for. Taking the CD and finding another with Stitch by Stitch by Javier Colon I took it also and paid. By the sime I got done in the music store mom came looking for me. showing her the CDs I bought we went to more stores.

Heading into the house with our many bags I went to pack all my things in my bags ready to go home. setting out my clothes for tomorrow i place my note and x-ray in the carry on. Plscing everything bhy the door mom called me into the living room. Stoping in my tracks as I see a man standing there, he looks to be my moms age maybe a little older but not by far. He is getting gray headed a little, slim but has some meat over all he looks like a nice guy. Taking a seat on the chouch mom and the man stood before me smiling as he put an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Katie this is John. John this is my daughter Katie, you two talk to each other over the phone." Mom said with a smile as she place a hand on his chest.  
"Hello." Was all he said as I wave smally at him. Mom couldn't help but smile as she took a seat nect to me. "So, Katie. Where do you go to school at?'  
"I go to Karakura Town high in Japan." I replied back.  
"How is school going for you? Any boyfriends, friends?"  
"Um, school is great, I have no boyfriends but I do have two friends. Well their my best friends, Ichigo and Orihime." John nodded his head as he sat down in a chair.  
"What are they like?"  
"Ichigo is very protective over friends and family. he has orange hair and yes that is his natural hair color. Orihime is the bubbly type she isn't that smart at times but thats okay. Those two have always been my best friends since day one.' John nodded his head.  
"I heard that you draw. Care to show some of those to me?" John smiled as I went to go get my sketch pad. When I came back down and handed him the pad. The one he stoped on was the picture I drew of Ichigo.  
"Whos this?'  
"Thats my friend Ichigo, the next one is of him standing over the city. I don't know why I drew it that way but it turn out like that when I stop drawing." John nodded his head as he kept on flipping through the sketch pad on the last one that I drew he stop.  
"This is the back of the house. Katie you have real good eye on things you draw. You even got the pattern of the roff and the wall." I smiled as him as he handed me my sketch pad back to me.

Through out the night we sat around the living room taking about everything and anything. When the time came closer mom started on a homecook meal as I started to sketch out a sunset I'm going to paint. Before mom could call us to dinner John and I was heading that way. When we sat down mom sat on Johns right as I sat in front of her. Helping my self to some mashpotatoes and the greenbeans mom told John about the boy at the resturant where we ate lunch at. John chuckle as he said he might have to talk to the kid. Laughing a little as I saw a fathers smile came nto his face my laughter stop a little but I stilled smiled. Dinner is going great mom as told John about my childhood and the doctors visit when I was a child. John laugh when he ask if i really hit a doctor and kick one, mom smiled as she nodded holding in her laughter. After all the laughing and getting to know each other I help mom with the dishes, we didn't say much but it was nice to do this with her. Done with the dishes I rush up to my room and began on the painting.

Taking the colors that I bought at the store I laid out a piece of paper and squrited the colors on there then began the outline. As soon as I gave the sunset its outlining I sat back to see that I did a good job. Waiting for the paint to dry I set Ichigos guitar in the case and but another luggage tag on it. Touching one little section on the canvance black paint sticks on my finger. So as I wait for it to finish I decided to walk down stairs and see hwat mom and John are doing. When I walked into the living room I see them cuddling on the couch while some show played on the T.V.. Not bothering them I head back up stairs to my room. So when the paint finally drys I went right back to working on the painting. When the painting was done and dryed I wrote my name at the corner in Japanese and English. Smiling at the job I done I got change into my pajamas and put my clothes in the luggage leaving my clothes for tomorrow laid out.


	11. Chapter 11

The week was fun spending it with my mom, we've learnt so much about each other. She never knew or found out about the abuse or dad drinking and thats how I want it to stay. As I got dress and ready for my flight mm pop her head in telling me that its almost time to go. Setting the canvase on the wall infront of the door making sure she can see it if she walk in the room. Taking my bags down stairs and out to the car I made sure I got everything and over look the room to see that all my things are in the bags. As we climb into the car and drove off I watch the house disapear as we kept driving. Making sure all my bags are on the plane we waited until they called us to aborde it. Mom kept hugging me telling me to be safe, stay out of trouble, do well in school and call her when I get home. Saying my good byes as they left me to walk off to the plane. Turning arund one last time mom blew me a kiss as I wave goodbye. I took my seat next to the window as the flight attendent came around helping people. Watching as everybody took their seats and talk amoung their selfs and otherrs. I lend back into the seat hopeing this flight would end quickly.

When the plane landed and we could get off I walked very slowly knowing I'm back home. Don't get me wrong I love it here because of my friends but with the father issuse I'm on red alert hopeing I don't walk into a fist. As soon as I got my bags and ther things I just sat down outside wondering if my father would even come to pick me up Orihime and Ichigo don't know that I'm back home yet. As the time went by I ntice dad is no where and is at the house pass out or at a bar. So I called a taxi to tae me home, watching as we pass by many buildings I see young girls with their fathers. What happen to my life When the taxi cab pulled infront of my house the driver was nice enought to help me unload my bags and onto the front porch. Paying the man the ammount of money he drove off. Sighing as I pack everything insdie the house looking for my dad as I pass the living room. Seeing that his not on the couch must mean his gone or at work. While I unpack all my clothes and things I got while I was with mom I forgot to call her. Dailing her number the phone just rang nobody picking it up so I gave up. I look aaround knowing I'm apouse to do something, right when my eyes land on the gutaair and necklace I remember I have to give those to Ichigo and Orihime.

About to open the door with the guitar and necklace at hand the door got knocked on. When I open it my dad fell fast first into the floor. Froze in place as he began to stir I heard him asking for help. So I did. right when I set him on the couch the man passed out and you can smell the alcohol on his breath. Making quite footsteps as I walked out the door, right after I got the doctor note and x-ray I went straight to Ichigos house. Before I could knock Yuzu open the door with a big smile on her face. Smiling back at her when I walk through the door she lead me to the living room where everybody is. Mr. Kurosaki was the first one up to hug me, then Karin and lastly Ichigo. As I sat down Mr. Kurosaki bomb me with questions about my trip. explaining everything to him about what I saw and what I did Karin and Yuzu didn't get many questions in. When Mr. Kurosaki stop asking questions Yuzu ask what was in the case and bag. Telling Ichigo to call Orihime and tell her to come over I told Yuzu its gifts that I got Ichigo and Orihime.

When Orihime walked into the home the three of us went up to Ichigos room. As Orihime sat on his bed and Ichigo in his desk chair I reach each of them their present. As Orihime open hers Ichigo open the case. Orihime came over to hug me as she place the necklace around her neck, when Ichigo open the case and pulled out the guitar he started to play. Smiling at my friends as they thank me and told me I didn't have to so I just smiled at them as I sat on the bed. Ichigo played the guitar as Orihime and I listen. But that all stop when Orihime gasp and look at me with a smile.

"Katie, Ichigo forgot to tell you. We're going to the beach!" Orihime squeal as she took my arm in her hands.  
"Awesome, when do we leave?" I ask as Ichigo stop playing and looked up at me.  
"Tomorrow."  
"Katie! We need to go shopping!" Before I know it Orihime has me ut the door and down the street.

When we came to the mall she drag me into a bathing suite store. Groaning as she started to pull out every kind you can think off. So I just stood there as she went into the changing room, not really wanting to buy anything new since I already bought stuff in America but that didn't stop Orihime when she came out. I watch as she grab more bathing suits and drag me in a changing booth. Hanging the suits up Orihime order me to try at lest three on. So I did. Putting on a light/dark pink two piece on Is tep out only for her to push me back in and yelled for me to get it. Two more bathing suits were tried on then we were done and on to another store. As we look around Orihime got a cuple of beach balls and some beach toys. When I look around I came across a pruple beach bag, so I bought the bag while my best friend still look around.

About the time we got done shopping it was on into the evening. So we stop by Orihimes house to grab her bags and for her to add the new items to it as well. Once we gt done with that we made our way to my house to get my things pack. As we picked out what would be best for the each Orihime came across my new outfit and shoes. So she threw them into the bag along with other things. When we finally got done packing I made sure that my dad was no where in sight but I did find a note saying he'll be gone for a week and two days. Fist bumping the air we made our way to Ichigos house. Right when we walk through the door Mr. Kurosaki told me to follow him. Going into the clinic side of the house I sat on the bed as Mr. Kurosaki put my x-ray on the x-ray screen. while he look at the x-ray I saw his head nod in aproval then he read over the note.

"Katie, I see that you heal quickly. So, lets get this cast off."

After Mr. Kurosaki took off the walking cast I felt much better as I moved my ankle around. Karin was happy knowing she got somebody to play soccor with and Orihime was happy as well. As all of us piled into the living room Orihime went on about what we are ging to do once we get to the beach. Mr. Kurosaki said his going to sleep since we have to leave early, this trip should be fun I can't wait to go swimming and feel the sun on my face. Ichigo put in a movie which I wasn't paying attention to see what movie he put in. As soon as the movie started Yuzu cling to me with her face in my arms as somebody got their head cut off. Great movie to pick Ichigo with two kids in the room.

Waking up to feel two bodies hug up to me I look to my side to see Yuzu then the other side held Karin. Trying not to wake them up I slowly moved out of their grasp to take a shower. When my shower is done I got dress in a tanktop, shorts and my black convers. As I did my hair and put in my earrings Orihime came knocking on the door. Letting her have the bathroom I pack my and her bags to Mr. Kuroski as he place them all in the back, everybody came out and piled up in the van. Yuzu and Mr. Kurosaki in the front Orihime and I in the back seat with Ichigo and Karin in the other back seat. While we drove to the beach Mr. Kurosaki started to sing along to the radio which got Yuzu and Orihime to john in. Smiling and laughing as they sung off ey I even john in on the little fun.

The car was very fun, Yuzu started games we could play and after every two hours she will start another one. After the fourth game we finally made it to the beach. As we unload I got a good look at the palcce we're staying at. It wasn't a hotel or anything but a beach house that is very beautiful. Mr. Kurosaki and Ichigo paced the bags into the house as us girls explored it. The sisters grab a room next to the ocean while Orihime and I got a room on the opposite of each other. Taking our bags to our room and unpacking them nobody made a noise or anything. But when we did unpack Yuzu came into my room and told me that her, Karin and Mr. Kurosaki are going to the store. Then Orihime came intelling me to get dress so we can go to the beach. I got change into my bikini, sundress and shoes I put my hair in pigtails and met orhime at the door.

The sand is warm as it went into my sandals but the sun is kinda hotter. Smelling the satly air the wind blew making me dress fly behind me. The ocean is crystal blue and the waved rolled and crash. You can hear the seagulls as they fly over head along with the waves, Orihime took me out of my trance the ocean hd on me only to drag me down to the water. I just sat down on the sand and read my book I brought with me but that didn't last long until Ichigo and Karin came outside. Come to find out she had stay behind since she wanted to play soccer and go swimming. Getting challenge to a game I sat the book down and played, kicking the ball down the beach and to my goal we made Kairn came and stop my kick stealing the ball from me. She smirk at me as she ran pass me with the ball, shaking my head I chase after her only for her to get a goal.

Sadly our game didn't last long because Orihime wanted to go into town and look around. Instead of town we just walk down to the board walk. Nobody wanted to go with us but thats okay I guess. Many guys look at us and a few even came over to talk but none of them got my attention. However Orihime was loving every bit of it and got a few numbders from the boys. I smiled at my friend as I lick my icecream when a boy flirted with her. He was cute but as soon as I though that a smiling Ichigo poped up. Shaking my head I went back to watching people walk by while my friend was being flirted with. Orihime went inside a shop while I just stood there outside waiting for her to come out. A boy came up to me nd started to talk, I talk back but I wasn't fully in the converstion. When Orihime came out I smiled telling the guy I have to leave.

"Who was that?" Orihime ask when I caught back up with her.  
"I don't know, he just came and started talking to me." I told her as she smiled at me with her eyebrow raised.  
"Did you get his number?" She did this creppy eyebrow thing where they went up and down.  
"No." Was all I said while I laugh at her and push her. "But there is this guy. When ever some guy comes up and starts flirting with me he pops in my head and I have no feelings for any other guy."  
"Sounds like love." Orihime said with her point finger to her chin.  
"What! No way." I tell her as I look away blushing.  
"Yep, how long have you known him?" She ask with a questioning look.  
"You can say all my life." Orihime smiled as we turn back to head towords the beach hourse.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day nobody did anything but laid around, Mr. Kurosaki finally got bored around noon and made all of us go outside. So once again I am sitting on the sand doing nothing while everybody is in the water playing or swimming. I didn't feel like swimming so I just let the sun kiss my skin with its warmth. Sighing as I laid back with my eyes close I can hear every sound that is being made. But that didn't last long when I felt the sun disapear and a water drop fell on my face. Peeking to see who it is I see a shirtless Ichigo standing over top of me smiling, a blush started to form on my face as a smirk fell on his. I gave him a questioning look as he bent down and pick me up and put me over his shoulder, I started kicking and hitting his back tell him to let me go as laughter left my mouth.

When he came to a stop I look down to see the water from the ocean coming onto the land and disapearing into the sand. Ichigo started to walk into the water while Yuzu and Orihime yelled for him not to do anything stupid. The boy stop and I see that his thigh deep into the water, kicking and trying to get out of his hold I knew what is on his mind and I know that the water will be really cold. I felt his hold of my disapear while the cold water replace it, standing up shoaking wet I jump at Ichigo sending us in the water. As I try to swim away I felt his amrs circle around my waist as we made it back to the surface. I stood still as I felt his hands move to my hips holding them my heart started to race as a blush came to my face, but that blush didn't last long as I felt the water again. This time when I resurface I sent a glare at Ichigo who is now running out of the water throwing my wet hair out of my face I went after the laughing teen.

I heard Yuzu yelling at Ichigo as he ran down the beach with me right behind him Mr. Kurosaki didn't say anything as we pass him. Karin and Orihime yelled for me to get him but it was distant as I was right on Ichigos trail. When I reach him I went to jump on his back but Ichigo turn around at the last second. Ichigo fell back with me right on top of him and our faces inches apart, I can feel the blush forming on my cheek when I look at Ichigo I see that his face is getting a little red as well. We didn't move nor did we break eye contact his brown eyes has my own dark orbs in a trance as I felt our lips barley touching but I can still feel his lips. Right when he was about to kiss me I heard Mr. Kurosaki yell our names, we pulled away right when everybody reach us. Orihime smiled at me as her eyebrows raise up and down I follow her gaze and saw that Ichigo and I's hands are still together. Pulling mine away I see Yuzu smile while Karin smirk at the sight of us blushing, I know I'm gonna be question by Orihime later, Mr. Kurosaki didn't notice he only just thought that somebody had try to kidnap us. As we walk back to where we were Ichigo walk behind us as the girls stay by my side. I can feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare look back to see instead I kept my eyes forword._I think this is gonna ruin our friendship. _

"Are you okay Katie?' Orihime's voice made me jump, looking at her I see a smile on her face.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I told her as I look back at the ocean.  
"What happen? I saw how red your face was back there, it still is." A giggle was let out of her mouth while a new blush came to my face.  
"Nothing."  
"Your lying, Katie something happen your face is red again." I silently curse as I try to get the blush to go away. "Katie, tell me I can help ya know."  
"Where did Karin and Yuzu go?' I ask trying to stall her from asking anything else.  
"In the house, now tell me!" I sigh as I brought my legts to my chest.  
"Wealmostkiss." Once sentence is all she got.  
"What was that?' I mumble the sentence again. "Louder."  
"We almost kiss." Her eyes got wide before a big grin feel on her face.

Orihime hug me as she let out a girly squeal, I just patted her head while she just ramble on about something I couldn't understand. By the time we got bored with the beach Orihime and I made our way back to the house. Smelling lunch I made my way to the kitchen to help Yuzu. When I turn to go in I see Ichigo sitting there with a bottle of water in his hand. We smiled at each other while Orihime went to wishper in Yuzu ear whoe then went to tell I gess Karin. Finishing up the lunch that Yuzu was making I called everybody out to the deck. As soon as everybody sat down I watch as they got their seats leaving only Ichigo and I to sit next to each other. Taking our seats I felt our hand brush against each other sending another blush to my face. Yuzu smiled at me while Karin went to wisper into Ichigo's ear, I didn't pay any attention to his action. Insteas I went to take the salad and half of a sandwhich, I didn't eat much just maybe a few spoonfull on the salad. Mr. Kurosaki told me to eat more along with Ichigo my only reply was that I wasn't that hungry. And I aint. When everybody got done I took up the dishes to go wash them, Yuzu try to talk me out of it but I won the argument.

While I started to wash the dishes I saw somebody put their hand in the water and took my rag. Looking up I see Ichigo who only look down as he wash the plate. The two of us didn't talk as we wash and rinse the dishes I was starting to wonder of he was going to talk to me. "Hey Katie?'  
"Um." I stop drying a plate to see him watching me.  
"Would, would you. Um...never mind." He turn his face to go dry another plate. I turn around to face him since we was standing behind me to put the dish away.  
"Come on Ichigo ask or tell me." He look down at me only making me smile up at him.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?' I see a blush froming on his face.  
"Y-yeah. What time?' I smile up at him only to get a smile back.  
"Um, how about five-thirty?'  
"Sure, sounds great." With that we went back to drying the dishes and putting them away.

The rest of the day went by slow for me, I guess its where I'm excited to go on that date with Ichigo. Orihime pulled me outside with Yuzu and Karin only to question me about what Ichigo and I talk about. They only got that we didshes and that we're hanging out tonight. Yuzu started to go on about how this is a date and what I should wear, Orihime ask me where we're going on our date. I told her I don't know cause he didn't tell me and that it's not a date. Once they got done with questioning me they finally left it alone while we watch a movie. I haven't seen Ichigo since he ask me so I never got the chance to ask him. When it go closer to the time the twins and Orihime drag me into my room, they started to go through my clothes while Orihime started on my hair. When Orihime was done with my hair Yuzu gave me a dress I didn't know I pack. When I pulled on my dress, shoes and the necklace I look at my self to see that I look really cute. The girls smile as they took me out of my room and into the living room where Mr. Kurosaki is sitting with Ichigo.

When the two turn around I see Ichigo dress in a nice pair of jeans and a shirt that fitted him. Ichigo blush when he saw me and I felt the heat come to my face as well. Mr. Kurosaki started to talk about how I look so cute and that Ichigo better not do anything to me. My face got blood red as Ichigo got ahold of my hand and pulled me out of the beach house. We walk down the walk our hands still together not one of us pulling away. As we walk Ichigo told me that we're going a fair on the board walk, smiling real big I told him that I never been to one. Looking at the lights that are now starting to shine since the sun is starting to go down. I saw the fairs wheel and pulled him over that way so we can get in line. When it got to our turn the worker sat us in and made sure that the bar wouldn't open. As we moved up I saw the while hair and everybody look like their having fun. Pointing out that I want to do a shotting game Ichigo only told me that we'll go their next.

After the ride I pulled Ichigo down to the shooting booth, handing him the tickets for games I shot one of the targets but miss the rest. Ichigo took his turn and ended up winning a small panda bear. As he hand it to me I sent a smile up at him while we walk away. Ichigo showed me the bumper cars which I wanted to do so we got in the cars and hit only each other. I got the most hits on Ichigo by the time we was done, the next ride we to was this circler rise that tilts sideways while it spinds. Standing against the wall with Ichigo beside me I grab his hand holding on as the ride started. His chuckle reach my hears as I tighten my grib on his hand After that ride we moved on to another one, I watch the ride as we stood in line waiting our turn. It was the shape of a boat that went back and forth up high but it never flip. When it got to our turn Ichigo lead me to the back where it's the highest. Sending him a playful glare as the ride started out us just going back and forth a little. As the speed pick up and ourside got high I grab onto Ichigo who only put his arm around me. At one point I though I was gonna slip out of my seat we so high but thank goodness I didn't.

The rides wehere fun and I enjoy them, we played the game booths mostly. After a while on the rides I didn't cling to Ichigo that much, the rides we rode the most was the spinning one and the boat. At one point we stop all rides to get something to eat. We walk around the place seeing what all they had, there was one booth that does engravings on necklaces, rings, and bracelets. There was a neclace I like its a heart locket that is gold with a black design on the front. When we got done with our food we waited a while before going back to the rides. Which we only road three before leaving, instead of going back to the house we walk on the beach. Ichigo held my hand as we walk down to the beach house, when we got close he stop and turn towords me with his other hand in his pocket.

"You remember that necklace you wanted?' I nodded my head keeping my eyes on his. "I-I got it for you."  
"Ichigo, you shouldn't have." I said as he went behind me and unclasp my other neckalce. While he put the heart locker around my neck and lock it I look at it.  
"Open it." I look up at him with a confuse face as I turn to face him. Ichigo took to locket and open it to reveal a word in Japanese. " It means beautiful. Just like the girl whos wearing it."

I look up into his eyes after admaring the necklace and the words. I sent my arms around his neck for a hug as his arms went around my waist. saying my thanks to him I look up at him to see him looking down. Our heads started to move forword to each other I felt his breath on my lips letting me know our mouths are close. My eyes close as our lips barley touch, then his lips touch mine sending off fireworks.


	13. Chapter 13

The kiss from last night reply in my head all night even when I went to sleep. That morning Orihime and the girls question me about last night, when they saw the necklace that got more questions. I showed them the locket and the engraving in it they did a chours of 'awws' and question me some more. Orihime ask me if we kiss which brought a blush to my face letting them know that we did. By the time they stop questioning me I got up and got dress hopeing to do nothing for the rest of the day. When I walk out of my room I bump into Ichigo who was heading to the living room. We smiled at each other before turning to go the same way, Ichigo slip his hand into mine causing me to smile. When we made it into the kitchen where everybody else is Mr. Kurosaki started on how his son is finally growing up. With that being said Ichigo hit his father causing him to hit the floor face first. Orihime sat the table with plates, forks, and cups while Karin set out the drinks. Yuzu and I set the food on the table telling everybody to dig in.

Once we got done with breakfest Yuzu and Orihime did the dishes while the rest of us went outside or into the living room. Karin and I went outside to play soccer for awhile, kicking the ball towords Karin I heard my name being yelled. Looking over to the sound I see Orihime waving me over. Karin went some where else with the ball while I made my way over to Orihime. Before I each her Orihime link arms with me explaining that us and Yuzu along with Karin are going into town. I didn't say anything as she drag me down the sidewalk with Yuzu doing the same with her twin sister. When the two reach us Yuzu link arms with me while Orihime link arms with Karin who looks like she don't want to be here. The four of us made it to town safe and began to look around. I found a book store with a section just for mangas, checking the store out Orihime went into another store with Yuzu and Karin. The person who is working looks bored out of their mind as they read a book. Picking up a book I flip it over to read the back for a summary of what its about. It seemed good at first but as I read on down the summart seems boring. I moved onto the manga section picking up a manga called Vampire Knight. Reading its summary I decided to bhut the first three volumes.

When all of us got done looking around Yuzu wanted to head to a store that sells clothes. Not arguing with her we made our way over with Karin who wanted to go to a sports store instead. Orihime and I made our way over to the sizes that fits us. We search the skirts hopeing to find something that we'll like. Yuzu came over showing us a dress she found that is light pink telling her to buy it Orihime showed me a white skirt. The skirt has ruffles all around it and short, Orihime handed it to me as I pick out a black tanktop to go with it. When the two of us got done looking we went to help out the girls. Karin had a pair of shorts looking at them, handing her a pair of khaki shorts thats tomboy I went to look for a shirt. When Karin came out of the dressing room she looks like her self but with a hint of girly in her outfit. Smiling at my masterpiece we check out and went to the sports store Karin wanted to go to. She went right to the soccer balls looking for a new one. Yuzu went to look at come sport clothes while Orihime and I just look around. Nothing in here really instrest me since I'm not a big sports person nor did Orihime look like she was intrest. When Karin got her soccerball we made our way out and to random stores that we like.

When we got done with our shopping we stop at a little cafe to eat lunch which didn't last long because Mr. Kurosaki called us back. The four of us walk in and was attack by Mr. Kurosaki hugging us. Ichigo came over and hit his dad in the head making him release us from his hold. Smiling at him the four of us went to set our bags in our rooms. Orihime and Yuzu went out to go swim while Mr. Kurosaki went outside to kick the ball around with Karin. So that left just Ichigo and I in the living room by ourselves. I turn on the TV only to see a teen releatiy show rolling my eyes as a teen was chugging down some alchoal. Turning the channel I settle on a kids cartoon. Ichigo sat down beside me putting his arm around my shoulder. A smile came to my face as I curl up next to him feeling safe like I always do. Ichigo started to play with my hair thats in a ponytail as his fingers brush agasint my neck I let a giggle out. Ichigo's fingers moved away from my hair and found my side tickling me. trying to scrum away from being tickle only cause me to fall backwords on the couch and Ichigo to hover over me still tickling me.

I let a laugh escape my mouth as Ichigo moved to tickle under my arms, when I ask him to stop he only went to my stomach sending another laughing fit out of me. By the time Ichigo stop tickleing me I caughter my breath before a smirk came onto my face. Making sure Ichigo wasn't paying attention I attack him sending the both of us off the couch. We rolled around the floor while pushing the other away with our hands lock. Right when I thought I was going to win Ichigo put me in a playful head lock. Hitting his stomach with the back of my hand he let go only for me to push. Sitting on Ichigo's back with both legs on either side of him I held his arms down. Asking if he gives I only got flip to were I'm on my back with Ichigo sitting on me. Pushing him away he grab my hand and started to play mercy with me. I try to bend his hand back but it didn't work since I was laughing so hard. Giving up on the game Ichigo stop trying and just held my hands in his big ones. We didn't say anything to each as we just stare at the other. I would have never thought I'll fall for my best friend, people say that it would happen but I never believe them. I always thought that he like Orihime but I guess I was wrong about that.

Ichigo got off of me and held out his hand, taking it he pulled me up. Bumping into his chest my hands fell on his chest while his arms went around my waist. When I look up at him his eyes held caring and love also worry but why. His head started to move down to mine, I just stood there waiting. Ichigo stop right when his lips was a few inches away from mine standing on the tip of my toes I met Ichigo's lips with mine. I felt the fireworks go off as my eyes close, our lips molded together like a perfect fit. Our kiss didn't last long since I heard a dog whistle and 'I knew it wouldn't be long.' I turn my head to see Ichigo's dad standing there with a smile on his face. Heat could be felt on my face as I see that we was caught, Mr. Kurosaki didn't say anything as he walk out of the room. But once he thought he was out of hearing range I heard him talk to his late wife in the kitchen. I look up at Ichigo who only smiled down at me and took my hand leading me out side to where everybody else is.

Karin had ask what was her dad was going on about in the house, I explain that he saw Ichigo and I kissing. The raven hair girl smiled at me as she playfully push my shoulder. Oeihime called us over to play a game with them, leaving my sandals on the beach towel I ran over to her side. The sisters started the game off with Karin serving it over the net. Orihime went to hit it back but it went back to me, hitting the ball over the net Yuzu bump it back. I set the ball up causing Orihime to spike it but that spike was save by Yuzu. When we got to the point where the score was tie Ichigo and his dad jon the game. Mr. Kurosaki stood beside KArin in the back while Ichigo stood in the back with Orihime. I gave the ball to Orihime to serve it, I watch the ball go over the net and Yuzu hitting it back over. jumping up to hit it back to them Mr. Kurosaki same up and hit it back at us. When Ichigo got hit in the face I couldn't help but let a giggle slip my mouth. Ichigo sent a playful glare at me causing me to tick my tounge out at him.

We got done with the volleyball game because Karin wanted to play soccer. So her, Ichigo, and I made a team with Yuzu, Orihime and Mr. Kurosaki made a team. When KArin started the game it wasn't long before her dad stole the ball making a goal. The game didn't take long before mr. Kurosaki gave up on the game and Yuzu went to go make dinner. Orihime went into the house with Karin to watch TV, the sun started to set as Ichigo and I walk down the beach hand-in-hand. The waves crash against each other making a peaceful sound as the wind blew feeling my nose with the smell of salty water. Ichigo put his arm around my waist as I laid my head on him, the two of us stop just to watch the ocean and the sun set. Nothing could ruin this momment besides my dad but his on a buisness trip and I'll be home before he gets back.

"Kaite?" I look away from the waves and look up at the guy who said my name.  
"Yes Ichigo?"  
"We've known each other for a long time now-" Ichigo look away as a blush came on his face.  
"Six years." I smiled up at him remembering the say I first met him and Orhime.  
"That long? Anyways I was wondering, what if we," Ichigo took my hands in his and look in my eyes. "got together."  
"Together?' I ask as I look into his caring brown eyes.  
"Yeah together, dating ya know." Ichigo said as he look at me, I nodded my head with a smile on my face.  
"I will love yo be your girlfriend." With that Ichigo's lips meet mine as I felt him smile into the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

The time at teh beach was fun, I didn't have to worry about anything. I was safe from my dad for the longest time I have ever been. This trip has showed me that there are people who care about me. Ichigo has been the best, we spent the last night down by the ocean with the rest of the family. The next day we spent it packing until arond noon then headed home. Yuzu sat up front with her dad playing road games and letting the music play. Orihime and Karin sat in the back while Ichigo and I sat in the middle seat. The car ride was long on the way home and I didn't want to leave but I know it'll be okay. Mr. Kurosaki told Orihime and me we can stay over tonight since it's gonna be late when we get home. Hearing that I was happy the whole ride home knowing that I will be safe one more day from my so called dad. Half way through the ride the girls fell asleep leaving Mr. Kurosaki, Ichigo and I the only ones up. No one said anything to each other the only noise was the girls snores and the sound of the other cars passing by.

When we got back to Karakura Town we just left the bags in the van and went straight to bed. Ichigo and Mr. Kurosaki packed in the sisters and up to their room. Orihime went into the guest bedroom taking it so I made my way to Ichigo's room. Sitting on his bed I look around at the never changing room, his guitar sat in the corner never been touch since I gave it to him. I laid down on the bed closing my eyes letting sleep take over. right when I was about to fall asleep I head the door open, peeping out of my right eye I see Ichigo walking in and turning off his light. He made his way to the bed and laid down beside me, I open both eyes letting him know I'm still awake. In return I got a smile and a kiss on the forehead before he pulled me close to him. Smiling into his chest I curl up to him loving the warmth and the feeling of safty in his arms. Before I slip into sleep I head mumbling that sounded like singing.

The sun shone brightly in the summer day as a warm breeze came blowing pass. I walk into my home after just being drop off by Ichigo, the time at the beach flash through my head. A smile came on my face as I let the memory of my and Ichigos kiss reply in my mind. I walk up to my room and sat my bags down on my bed not bothering to unpack. I grab some clothes and underwear to go take a shower before unpacking and washing dirty clothes. After my shower was done I slip on some sweats and a tanktop. Throwing my dirty clothes in a hamper I put the suitcases under my bed before walking to the washroom. When I went to go to the room I felt something hit my back causing me to drop the hamper and fall ontop of it. Next thing I felt was a kick to the side and somebody pulling my hair causing me to look back at them. Those eyes, my fathers hame and he either is in a bad mood or he knows I left with out asking.

"Where have you been?' He pulled my hair harder making me wince in pain.  
"W-with I-ichigo." My dad let my hair lose as he sent a punch to my face.  
"Your lying!" His fist made contact with my eye then he hit me with something hard on the shoulder.  
"I'm not. I-I promise." Dad didn't believe me as he sent another punch my way.  
"Your not leaving this house till that school goes back in session." Dad said as he drag me by the hair. When I saw where we're going I try to get away but his stronger then I am. The door open leaving to the basement I tryed to get away put he just push me in before closing and locking the door.  
"Dad! Let me out!" I hit the door with my hand letting him know I want out.  
"No! Not until you learn to never leave this house with out me knowing!" With that he hit the door with his fist and walk away.

Days have pass since I was lock in the basement, I lost count after three days. Not once have I been to the restroom, I was never given food or water, a shower sounds good right now and clean clothes. I'm sure Ichigo and Orihime have been by but they was more likly feed lies. I don't know how much longer I'll be in here and to be honset I can die here and be happy. I'm sure I'll see Ichigo again and I'll explain everything to him about what happen. But I don't think this world is that nice to let it happen so I'm stuck here. I listen as I heard the front door slam shut and stopms on the floor above me, something was knock off the table as it crash onto the floor. Curse words could be heard as I heard somebody slam into the wall dads home and his drunk, badly. The corner that I sat in was the only thing that kept me warm and made me feel safe. Funny how something that cane be anybodies place from keeping them from escaping is the place where I feel safe.

Light shone down on me letting the damp cold basement come to life. Taking a good look around I see that the walls have water stains on them, the floor is cover in boxes and other things I don't know. Footsteps came down the stairs telling me that I have a visiter, my eyes look up to see my father standing there. His eyes wasn't cold like they always are when they look at me they held warmth. Dad came over to me and pick me up like a loving care father would. He went up the stairs and into the kitchen, being sat down in a chair I watch as he did something on the stove. The smell of eggs filled my nose along with bacon, I only watch as he pour a glass of apple juice and sat it in front of me. The next thing he sat infront of me was a plate full of the eggs and bacon he just fix. He only told me to eat as he walk out of the house. Taking a bite out of the bacon I waited to die of being posion but nothing happen. Finsihing the plate of food and the glass of juice I left it on the table and walk to the stairs. The hamper and clothes were pick up and no where in sight.

After a nice warm, long, shower and dress in clean clothes I made my way to do the dishes. As soon as I got there the dishes was already done, come to find out my clothes I took on the trip was wash and in my clothes and drawers. Dad had to of clean teh house, but how since his always drunk. I made my way thought the house to see what all dad did, when I came to the living room I see its clean and fress of the smell of alchoal, the wash room is fress of dirty clothes to be clean. The dinning room was spotless, a secen of dad hitting me in the head with something played in my head. I grab the chair to hold my self up as I felt the feeling to pass out as the pain came back to my head. Running out of the room I made my way to the wat and saw that the knotwat that is normaly there wasn't. That must of been what was knock over and dad clean it up, why has he change so quickly. I made my way up to my room to see how much longer I have until school starts back, seeing the calander I see that tomorrow is the day school starts. At lest I wont be going back with snything broken well, besides a black eye but what can't makeup hide nowadays. I'll have to go get my uniform today and my classes hopefully I have my classes with Ichigo and Orihime. Just the thought of them made me wonder if they been by to see me.

"Katie!" I heard my name being yelled out as I walk into the class room. When I turn around I was meet by someone hugging me, seeing that its one of Ichigo's friends I try to push him away.  
"Let her go Keigo." The voice I have been wanting to hear for so long. Keigo let me go as Ichigo hit his friend in the back of the head.  
"Why you so mean Ichigo?" Keigo said as he rub his head, Ichigo ignore him as he kiss the top of my head causing me to blush as everybody look at us. "Wahh! When did. Huh? Thats not fair!"  
"It was gonna happen one of these days Mr. Asano." The one I think is Mizuiro said as he type on his cell phone.  
"Don't call me that!" Keigo wined as he went over to his friend.

The first part of school was like all the rest, the teacher would call roll some students wasn't there, the first lesson began with a little break after it, second lesson a group of boys started to act up. Third was boring and fourth was math my worst subject, I had Ichigo to help me with but that didn't go well since I still didn't understand it. Lunch everybody sat in the class room, well our group did. I started to get along with Ichigo and Orihime's friends and I open up a little more. Keigo had made me laugh all through lunch which made him happy, Rukia was nice and she bug Ichigo telling him that she knew that we was going to get together. Mizuiro had been real nice and he had me laughing at how he treated Keigo. School passes by with out my best friends asking questions but they did tell me they stop by but nobody was home. Dad must of left the house all those days, nothing new to me about that.


	15. Chapter 15

A month has past since school started back and I haven't received any beatens so thats a good sign. Dad hasn't been home so that makes everything better, Ichigo and I are still together so that just adds to my good month. Orihime and Uryu have began dating, after their date I bomped her with questions. They haven't kiss yet but I can tell thats going to come soon. I've spent most of my time at Ichigos house, the Kurosakis don't care, his dad has gotten me to call him dad and I actually really do after he tried to so many times before. My new friends have been around alot and we even had an outing to the movies, school was the same, my boyfriend still runs off with Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Orihime. I've never ask why I guess he'll tell me one of these days so until then I'll just wait. I've met one of Ichigos friend that owns a candy shop, the little boy and girl that workds there have gotten use to me. Come to think of it I spend most of my time there when Ichigo and then run off from us hanging out.

This week Ichigo and I should be going on a double date with Orihime and Uryu. The boys say we're going to the movies to see this movie about two kids and somebody called mama. The date should be fun, Orihime had drag me shopping for the date I try to get out of it but that didn't work since she had Tatsuki drag me as well. Don't get me wrong I love shopping but I can always find something in my closet to wear. But instead my two friends didn't think so, Orihime had offer to do my haor and makeup at her house even though the date is sometime this week, I'm just glad this ain't prom then I would be in trouble with the shopping. The outfit that we pick out was simple nothing to fancy just the way I like it. Orihime had pick out a simple white sundress for her self and some sandals that matches. Tatsuki said that she couldn't wait to hear about how the date with the boys went. Mr. Kurosaki as still been checking me for broken bones and brusies even though my father is never home.

The house is quite when I walk through the door, something was off but I shook it off. I put my bags on my bed pulling out the shirt and pants to hang in my closet, the shoe box was place at the bottom of my closet. Throwing the bags away I made my way to go to the kitchen to do my math homework. Normally I would call Orihime and Ichigo to help but I thought I need to do this on my own to see is I can get it. Math has always been my worst subject in school, when are we gonna use a slop or ab* 2^2 + zy? Hitting my pencile on the notebook as I thought about how we did the promblem in class. About to give up on the last question I heard something fell outside, checking it out by the back door I watch as a tree feel. Theres nothing there to have push it down but I started to think other wise when I saw a huge footprint. I couldn't let out a scream from being froze in shock, whatever made the footprint stop right in front of me. I try to run but my that didn't help since I was grab and lifted into the air I was so high up that I saw Ichigos' house. A scream finally came out of my mouth as I try to get out of the things grasp. The thing started to move, I watch as my house started to disapear from view.

Trying to get away from the thing it just grib me tighter causing me to gasp for air. Next thing I see is a building before I was slam into it, waiting for the impact I never felt it. Instead I was caught by a orange glow, when I look down I see Orihime there. She smiled at meas I got closer to the ground, when I got close enough the glow disapear as my feet hit the ground. My friend just smiled at me as she moved me out of the way froma piece of building falling. I saw Chad run past us and Uryu telling Orihime to get somewhere safe with me. Watching as the two hit at nothing Orihime drag me down the steeet. I look back to see how their doing only to see them running at us, we made it to Orihime's apartment with out anything chasing us. Walking into her home I sat down and stare at ehm waiting for them to tell me what just happen. Right when Orihime went to open her mouth Ichigo and Rukia came into the house. My boyfriend look over me looking for broken bones and brusies only to see and find none.

"What just happen? Orihime how did you put out that orange? What had ahold of me?" No one said anything as I just look at them waiting.  
"Well Kaie, thats my power. I can heal, protect and attack all of that comes from my hair pins." She smiled at me as I just look at her.  
"Okay, but what was that invisable thing that grab me!" Ichigo grab my hand leading me out of our friends apartment.  
"Katie what I'm going to tell you you have to promise not to tell anybody else." I nodded my head. "That thing that attack you was a hollow, their sould that have gone bad. And there are people call Soul Reaapers that kills them, I am one of those Soul Reapers. Rukia is one as well."  
"I stare at him trying to take in what he just told me. "Okay, your a Soul Reaper. How can I and everyone else see you?' I'm dating a dead person! How long have you been dead? How can-"  
"Katie! I'm not deat, I'm still alive. How I fight those monster is by a zanpokuto, I do leave my body but I'm not really dead." Ichigo said laughing as he buginto a hug.  
"Thats good, your not head and I'm not dating a dead person." Ichigo laugh as I wrap my arms around me. "What about Chad and Uryu?'  
"Chad is like Orihime in a way he uses his strenght to kill them, Uryu is a Quincy. His powers are different from that os us, Uryu uses a bow an arrow only kis kind can make and use." I nodded my head taking it all in.  
"So that hollow is gone?" I ask looking up at him. Ichigo nodded his head as he kiss my forehead.

We walk back into the partment to everybody talking but they stop when they saw us walk in. Rukia wanted to erase my memory but Ichigo talk her out of it with help from the others. So now I know my friends and boyfriends secret and I'm happy to know. But now I'm going to be worried when they rush out of school. After a while of hanging out Ichigo walk home with me incase another hollow apears. I had talk him into staying over with me tonight, my dad more likely wont be home so it's safe. Plus it wont be the first time he stay over. Walking into my house with Ichigo behind me after walking into my house with Ichigo behind me after hwe went to his house to his clothes. I told him to put his things in my room as I went into the kitchen to fix us something to eat. As I put the rice in the pot I felt somebody put their arms around my waist, Leaning back into Ichigo his hold tighten as he kiss my cheek. Pouting when he lets go my boyfriend just smiled. I finish up the food and sat it on the table while Ichigo got the cups and drinks out.

After we ate and the dishes done we made our way over into the living room. I put in a movie for us to watch as I pulled a cover around me sitting next to Ichigo. As the movie began I felt Ichigo put his arm around me bringing me close to his side. Smiling as I laid my head on him I watch as a mother and daughter fought over something. My hair moved and fell bringing me from my thought and over to Ichigo who looks at the TV watching the movie. Going back to the movie I felt my hair moved again, this time I grab his hand and sent a playful glare his way. Ichigo just smiled at me before he attack me sending me on my back, pushing him away a laugh escape my mouth. Running away from him I heard Ichigo right behind me, as I ran to my room I shut the door right when he got to it. Laughing as I push against the door to keep him out Ichigo stop laughing and trying to get in. I peek out the door to see if his there but was meet with nothing, taking a step out I felt somebody grab me and jump on my bed with me ontop of them.

Looking up to see Ichigo's smiling face I smiled back at him, our faces got closer as we look into each others eyes. His lips barley touch mine as I felt his breath on my own lips. Closing the gap between us I felt his arms wrap around me as mine reach his neck. The kiss set off fireworks as always as our lips moved together. Ichigo pulled away only to kiss my jaw line and donw my neck, pulling his face back to mine his lips met mine once more before he pulled away making me pout. Ichigo kiss me real quick before he got up and pulled me with him. We made our way back down stairs and back to the living room to see the movie ending. Ichigo pulled me down next to me as he took the remote from my hands to swicth the channals to someting else. Curling up to his side I felt my eyes get havey as I lend against my best friend. He kiss my head once more as I pulled the cover around us to keep the cold off. I watch the TV show that Ichigo stop on only to see that its an anime I haven't seen in a very lone time. Laughing at the main character I felt my eyelids drop and everything disapear.


	16. Chapter 16

I wok up to an empty couch with a note from Ichigo saying that there was a hollow he has to kill. A sigh came out of my mouth as I got up and head into the kitchen, eating my toast I fix the front door open. Not thinking anything about it I pay no mind to it thinking that its just Ichigo. As I went into the hallway I saw my dad standing there with a bottle of sake in his hand. His hard cold stare met my frighten one as he began to walk closer to me. Backing away as I went to run dad drop the empty bottle before he lunge at me. A scream came from my lips as I felt his fist hit my back making me fall on my face. I try to get up to run but his weight stop me as he sat on my back cutting into it with a broken glass shard. My screams was muffle by his hand covering my mouth. Once the cutting was done I felt him stop on my wrist as tears ran down my face. My hair was grab next as my dad got up pulling me with him, my eyes sat on his looking into his gaze. My mind told me to hit him but I was to scared to do anything. My dad threw me across the hall and into the living room.

I try to get up btut he stop me before I could even get my hands on the floor to push myself up. Dad walk over to me as he kick me in the face breaking my nose as he did so. My so called father look down at me then spitss in my face as he slaps me across the face. The sting from the slap was over power as I felt his foot make contact with my shoulder pushing my back down on the ground. Dad look back at me before he went back out the door stumbling as he went. Tears ran down my face as I called Mr. Kurosaki to come to my house. I sat with my back against the couch trying to hide from the world and hopeing my so called father wont come back. When the front door open a piece of the broken bottle was step on a whimper was let out of my mouth thinking my dad had come back. But the one to come around the corner was Ichigo's dad, his smile fades as he saw me and the blood. Mr. Kurosaki put my nose back in place as gental as he can while he check my wrist.

"Katie you should really call him in, or let me do it." Mr. Kurosaki said as he check my back from where dad cut me.  
"I-I can't. He'll find out and." I didn't finish as tears and sobs came out of me from just the thought of what he'll do.  
"You can't live like this Katie, I'll help you when he goes to jail. Katie you can live with us." I stop him there.  
" Its not that easy, if I report him I'll be put in another home and more likely will have to move." I fell the rupping alcohol on my back and something else as he cleans the cuts.  
"I'll fight for you Katie, you wont have to move any where." He reply as I felt a needle in my back as he numbs it.  
"Like I said, not easy."  
"What are you going to tell Ichigo?" Mr. Kurosaki ask as he started to put the stitches in my back.  
"I fell down the stairs, hit a glass watknot and landed in the pile on my back."

Nothing was said after that as he finish up the stitches. Once he was done Mr. Kurosaki help me clean up the glass and the blood so there are no evidence. I hate lying to my friends but I don't want them to know about the abusing plus I don't want them to worry. So this is one little secret I will keep to myself no matter what. Changing into new clothes I walk outside and down the street lost in thought. If I was to report my father then I would be sent off to another home. Mr. Kurosaki wont beable to get me and I'll have to move. The good thing about it would be that my dad won't be hitting me anymore the bad thing I'll be away from my friends. And that is something I don't want to do, my friends are all I got right now. I'm strong I can handle this abusing and the pain. Not knowing where I'm walking I bumb into somebody and fell on my back. Wincing at the pain I look up to see Keigo.

"Sorry Kaite, I wasn't watching where I was going." Keigo said as he help me up.  
"Its okay, I was deep in thought and wasn't watching where I was heading."  
"What was you thinking about?" Keigo as as we began to walk.  
"Nothing really important."

Walking throught the mall not really wanting to go home I walk into an art store. Picking up a new sketch pad I look at it seeing if I should get it or not. I did leave my other one at moms but I still have one that can be use. Putting it back I pick out some more penciles I'm going to need and checked out. When I made it home I made sure that dad was no where to be seen. Making my way to my room and grabing my sketch book I made my way down to the park. The wind blew leaving a chill behind telling everybody that be here soon. The flowers are still in bloom showing off how beautiful they are, birds sung a song while the children play. The sun shines brightly in a cloudless sky making this day like it should be everyday. Taking a seat on a park bench I took out my sketch pad and the new penciles. Bringing my knees to my chest I sat the pad on my legs and started to draw the park in front of me.

Half way done I heard a noise but paid no mine to it. Drawing a tree and the leaves blowing away the noise sounds like its closer. When I look up I see my father walking very drunk like, putting my things away I took off running before he could see me. Slaming thefront door I catch my breath while locking the door, walking slowly up to my room I sat my sketch pad on my bed. Seeing a tint of purple around my nose I let out a sigh as I look away and walk out of my room. Lying down on the couch I heard the phone go off, when I answer it Ichigo was on the other line. We talk for a minute before he told me that Orihime and Uryu have cancel on us but his wanting to go out still. So we made plans to meet outside my house in an hour, hanging up I ran to get a shower and a nice outfit. Putting on a black tanktop and a white skirt I put back on the locket Ichigo got me. As I blow dry my hair I slip my feet into some white sandals with a flower between the big and second toe. Once my hair was dryed I braided it to the side and cover my face up with makeup to hide the brusies. My front door was knock on right when I made it down the stairs, peeking through the window I see Ichigo standing there. Opening the door and stepping out my friend gave me a kiss on my cheek before taking my hand into his.

"Where we going?" I ask as we made out way down the street.  
"Out to eat and a walk through the park." Ichigo said as I just smiled up at him. "Sorry it ain't much."  
"Thats okay, sounds perfect to me."

We made our way to an outside cafe in town as the sun started to set. Wow, how long was I out today? As we came to the cafe the waitress showed up to a table Ichigo pulled out my chair for me before he took his seat. We order our drinks as we look over the menu once we gave the waitress our drinks she wrote it down before telling us that she will be back shortly. Ichigo and I didn't say much to each other as we look over the menu. When our waitress came back we gave her our order, I order a soup with bread while Ichigo order cury. After we order she went away leaving us to talk about what ever. As we waited Ichigo ask me about how my dad is doing, telling him he still drinks nothing new Ichigo shook his head. When the waitress brought us our food and refills, as we ate I saw Ichigo took a spoon full of my soup. Laughing at him I took a spoon of his cury. We talk about everything we can thinkof, after we got done eating Ichigo paid the bill.

"When did you get stitches?" I stop in my tracks as his words reach my ears as we walk through the park.  
"I fell, knock over a glass watknot and landed in it." Ichigo came up behind me and wrap his arms around me." It didn't hurt, I couldn't feel the doctor taking out the glass."  
"Who took them out?" I felt Ichigo kiss one of the cuts thats near my shoulder.  
"Um, your dad." Ichigo stop kissing the visable cuts. I turn around and rested my hands on his chest.  
"Why didn't he tell me." Ichigo wouldn't look at me his eyes off the side.  
"Because I ask him not to." I turn my head to where I'm looking at a tree instead of him.  
I felt his hand on my chin pulling my head to where I'm looking at him. "Why?"  
"It was nothing to worry about." Ichigo shook his head before kissing my forehead.  
" When its you, there is always something to worry about." I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. While he held me in his arms protectly.  
"Not really, I'm just me Ichigo." I let a small laugh leave my mouth to lighten up the mood.  
"Yeah there is."  
"Why is there?" I ask looking up at him.  
"Your my girlfriend and I love you." His lips meet mine in a soft kiss, smiling into the kiss I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"I love you too." I told him against his lips making him smile in return.


	17. Chapter 17

The day started out like any other school day, wake up to a quite house got dress and ready then hd breakfest. Ichigo meet meoutside my house and we walk to school, Orihim met up with at the entrance with the rest of the gang. As we walk into school Keigo attack Ichigo causing me to laugh at how my friend acts. During the first calss we went over the test that is oming up next week over math. The bad this about it is that this test is half of our grade for this week. Maybe I can get my friends to help me study for this. The next class was English, my favorite subject. The teacher went over things we already learn about before we took a test for the subject. Getting done before anybody else I took out my sketch pad and began to draw. It didn't last long because this teacher took up our test.

As the teacher got the next leson redy the students talk to their friendss. Orihime turn to me and started to tell me how sorry she was for canceling on Ichigo and I. Explaining to her not to worry about it since we went out on a date last night anyway. My best friend smiled real big at me before the teacher told us to get out our history book. Turning to the chapter I listen as she talk about War World Two. This class never really interest me so I zone out and look out to window. Today is very bautiful, the sun shines with a few coulds in the sky. I watch as people walk by the school with little kids running a head of the ones watching them. A smile came to my face thinking about my life ahead of me. A little boy running around leading his sister by the hand as the mother walk hand-in-hand with her husband down the side walk.

I was brought back to the class room as I felt somebody tap my shoulder. Looking at the person I see my best friend pointing to her book. eeing the page I got out paper to the questions that is at the end of the secton. Doing the second to the last question the teaacher told us to pass up our work. Sending my up with the res of the row we got out our next book, Science. I'm okay with this subject but I still have trouble with the subject. The good thing about today is we are doing a lab which means Keigo will more likely blow his self up. We got in our groups, mine contains Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizru along with Rukia. Setting the beaker to the side I took a test tube and plae it above the burner. Before I would do anything ese there was an explosen sound and smoke filled the room. The teacher open the windows and the door, as the smoke clear the while class room laugh ass I saw Keigo with his face black and his hair sticking out and colored black. A giggle left my lips as the teacher told us to put everything away.

Lunch rolled around after the teacher gave us a speech about how to use chemicals in the lab. W made our way o the roof to have lunch, as we walk up there Mizuro went on about Kiego making us laugh. While I ate my unch I listen to what everybody talk about laughing at the boys who still made fun of Keigo. Orihime told me hat her and Uryu has a date tonight and she things their going to kiss tonight. We squeal causing everybody to look at us giving us a wired look Ichigo smiled at me having me smile back at him. One lunch was over everybody made their way back to the class room, as Ichigo and I made our way down the stairs my boyfriend took my hand making me stop in my tracks as he stop behind me.

"Lets skip the rest of the day." I look at him as everybody walk head of us.  
"Ichigo we can't, what if we get caught?" He only smiled as he started to walk the opposite way.

Laughing as we ran down the street hand-in-hand getting strang looks from people and smiled by old couples. We made our way down to the river smiling ass kids passed us laughing chasing each other. Laying my head on his shoulder I felt his ips on my head causing me to smile. Ichigo stop by the river and look of it with sad eyes, going down the bank he help me incase I fell. We sat down watching the water a it flows, neither of us said anything just enjoying the time.

"My mother died here, it was raining and i thought I saw somebody standing here. I went to go help cause the water was getting bad but they wasn't really there. Mom cae running after me, she slip and fell but it was a hollow that killed her." I squeze his hand letting him know I'm here, my forehead rested on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, did the hollow ever die? Did you kill it?"  
"Yeah, its dead." Ichigo eyes harden as he remembered the day. "If I haven't gone after it my mom would of still be here."

We didn't say anything as silence filled us, getting up I pulled my boyfriend up and started running down the walk. Ichigo followed me not knowing where we're going until I stop at the park. Walking ahead of him I sat down on a swing and started to swing. Motioning for him to join me Ichigo sat in the swing next to me, laughing as Ichigo fell out of his seat I saw his playful glare. Running away Ichigo chase after me around a merry-go-round sitting on the play equipment my boyfriend started to spin it. Holding on laughing I reach out for Ichigo only to pull my self off and ontop of him. We laugh as his arms stay around my waist, smiling at him I hit his chest before getting up and running. Ichigo soon got up and started to chase me again, when he caught up to me I felt his arms go around me. My back against his chest as he held me making sure I didn't get away we laugh as he started to walk forward with my feet on his. Some of the older couples around us smiled at us and I heard some of them say that we make a cutte couple.

Ichigo and I made our way to an icecream stand in the park. I got a strawberry one and Ichigo got a chocolate sone, we walk around the park eating our icecream not caring. As we walk around I saw that we're heading to Uraharas shop, it'll be good to see them again. We made our way down the street finsishing our cones before we cme to the shop. Ururu smiled when she saw us running at me she gave me a hug, Jinta made a noise as he look away. Kissing his cheek I saw his face get a tint of blush giggling the four of us made our way into the shop. Urahara smiled at us as we sat down around his table, Urahara had his fan over his fae while he ask Ichigo why we are skipping school. Seeing a perverted frin my face got red as a tamoto and Ichigo look like he cause kill the man. Telling him we skip school just to be skipping Urahara only smiled as his fan went back infront of his face.

We stay at Uraharas for a while before we left to go home, school had let out a ew minutes ago. As Ichigo and I made our way home I got a piggy back ride one we left the shop. Students passed by us trying to get home or where ever they need to go. I watch a father and daughter walk by us laughing as the father said something. Ichigo squeze my legs telling me its okay and his here, he knows about the drinking and how I don't have a father daughter relationship. When we made it to my house I jump off his back as he turn around I hug my boyfriend. Ichigo wrap his arms around me and tighten his hold on me telling me he don't want to let go. Kissing goodbye I walk into the quite house with a smile on my face.

"Where were you half of the day?" A voice came from the living room as I walk by.  
"School, like the first half." Dad came out of the dark room and glare at me as I stood on the stairs  
"Don't lie to me!" His hand slap my facce causing me to grab onto the railing. "You was with thay boy!"  
"He always walks me home." I said standing up and slowlu going up the stairs.  
"Tell me where you was! The school called asking if you went home sick." I felt another slap aross the face this time I hit th wall. "You skip school!"  
With that I was pulled up the stair and thrown in my room. "I hate you!" I scream at him causing me to get hit in the head and blak out.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to a rainy day and a clash of thunder followed by lighting. Taking a shower I felt the bump that is forming on my head, never ditch school again. Drying my self odd I change into my uniform getting ready for school. Once I got my shoes on I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat, dad sat at the table drinking. Before I left I heard him say he has to wor so he'll be home late tonight. Sighing I put on my rain coat and graab the unbrella. Running down the street to the school I notice very little people on the treet and the cars speeding down the road. when I reach the school I went straight to the office knowing I'm late half of the day. Running to my class room I walk right in on the teacher talking, taking my seat I see on the borad that we're in fifth period which is art. The teacher told e what we're doing which is to draw something that we like. Getting out my sketch pad and color pencile I started to draw the ocean, rocks, the beach and the birds with the sun and clouds.

By the time I got done with drawing the bell rang telling us tht sixth period is next. Walking out of my class I made my way down to home room for study hall. The only class I don't have with my friends is art, when I walk into the room I saw all of my friends sitting in one group. Placing my hands over Ichigos eyes I toldd him to guess who. My boyfriend guess manye things and names before he place his hands over mine taing them away. Ichigo turn around to smile at me, leaning down to kiss him I heard Orihime ask me where I was. Explaining to her that I over slept and had to run to school in the rain. Chizru came and hug me from behind pressing into my back when I wince by the pain Tatsuki kick the girl who land in the floor pouting. Taking my seat beside my boyfriend they told me what all I miss in class today.

Orihime told me about her date with Uryu last night, they went on a picnic at the park where nobody else were. she said the light was soft and the strs shone brightly along with the moon. After she got done telling me I ask if her and Uryu kiss. Her face got real red telling me all I need to know. The teaher came over to tell us to do something beside talk, Orihime and I study for the Math test next week. After she explain it to me for the tenth time I gave up on the studing. Keigo ask me to help him on his English work while I did my work from the first half of the day. When study hall was over my class went to the gym for P.E. class. I didn't play any of the sports simply because I stuck at everything besides soccer and volleyball which they are not playing. so Rukia walk around the gym with me while everybody else play or did their own thing. Rukia had ask me where Ichigo and I went after luch yesterday telling her that we skip Rukia gave me a perveted grin makimg me blush. Rushing to tell her that nothing happen she only nodded with that grin still on her face.

Once school ended everybody went their seprate ways to do their own thing. Ichigo invited me over saying that his dad needs to cheek my stitches. The two of us walk down the street under his unbrella, Ichigo had his arm around me while mine is place around him. When we got to his house Yuzu welcome us home with a smile and that dinner will be done soon. Before we went upstairs Mr. Kurosaki told e to come with him to the clinic side. My boyfriend followed us to the room where I sat on the bed with my back turn, taking my shirt off my back and over my head I turn to look behind me only to see Ichigo blush and look away. Mr. Kurosaki put something on my back oe the stitches explaing that it will help them heal, once he was done I stay in my tanktop leaving my over shirt off. Ichigo and I made our way to his room to do our homework as we walk in I saw a stuff lion on his bed.

"Aww! Its so cute!" Ichigo glared at the stuff animal as I held it in my arms.  
"Its annoying." I gave Ichigo an confuse look as I sat on his bed.  
"Whys that? Its a stuff animal." When I said that I was proven wrong when the lion moed out of my arms.  
"See, she thins I'm cute." The lion spoe I stare wide eye at the animal.  
"Katie don't scream, dad will come up here. He don't know about Kon." My eyes never left the stuff animal as it look over to me.  
"Shes hot, is she your girlfriend?" Before Ichigo could answer the lion jump on my chest hugging me. Ichigo rip the stuff animal off and threw Kon on the floor stopming on it.  
"What is that thing?"  
"A mod soul, he was made for soul reapers in the World of the Living. I use him when I leave my body." I only nodded as I watch it attack my boyfriend.  
"Okay, so lets get to working on our homework." Ichigo look at me as I got my pencile, paper and book out.  
"Your note wired out by this?" I look up to see my boyfriend looking at me.  
"No, Ichigo its what you do and he helps out with that." My boyfriend smile at me as he kiss my cheek before getting out his work.

As we work on our homework the lion, Kon, kept staring at me and watching my every move. But that didn't last long when ichigo threw Kon in his closet laughing at him. Ichigo tackle me on his bed, everthing I had in my lap went into the floor as I went back with Ichigo. Giggling as he kiss my neck with his arm around my waist I push his head away Ichigo started to tickle me as I push him. It didn't work since my boyfriend caught my lips still giggling as his lips press against mine I try to push him away. When I finally push him away I got up only to be pulled back down on his lap. Laughing as I heard Kon hit the closet door telling Ichigo to stop doing what ever his to me. I heard Ichigo chuckle as his arms tighten around me, I felt his lips kiss the stitches again. A smile came to my lips as I turn around to face him, kissing his lips for just a peck I saw a pout on his fae. Ichigo brought his lips ack to mine as he lean back making me giggle.

"Ichigo, Katie dinner is redy." Ichigo told one of his sisters that we're coming as I got up.

When we walk down stairs I smelt Yuzu's cooking which is always good. Taking my seat beside Karin Yuzu and Ichigo finish putting the food on the table. Putting food on my plate everybody talk about what they did today and how school was, Karin was bumb about the rain 'cause she had plans of playing soccer with her friends. Yuzu said that school was the same as always and that she got the house clean, Mr. Kurosaki had to help out at the hospital. They ask Ichigo and I about our day which was the same answer, good. As we ate Yuzu ask me if I like the food, joking with her I told her no which she laugh as I told her I love it. We all laugh as Ichigo and Mr. Kurosaki started their fights which envovled Mr. Kurosaki throwing food at his son. I duck out of the way as some food went flying my way, the laughter filled the house as all of us got into the fight. One we got the food fight over with I help clean up the mess and help with the dishes.

After I clean up Yuzu told me to get a shower to clean the food off me. The good thing about being best friends with Ichigo I have stay at his house a bunch of times. Grabing my clothes from Yuzu and Karins room I took a shower washing off the food and washing it out of my hair. When I got done with my shower and my clothes on I walk into Ichigos room to see him not there. Reading a note that he left about a hollow I finish up my homework. Kon sat on the bed next to me talking to me about how Ichigo always talks about me. He even told me about how he says my name in his sleep, laughing at how silly the stuff animal is I heard the window open. When I look over I see my boyfriend climb into the room. Asking if he got the hollow Ichigo told me he did as he got his clothes for his shower. Putting my things away in my bag I slid under Ichigos cover resting my head on his pillow. When his door open I look over to see Ichigo in shorts and a t-shirt smiling at him he got in bed pulling me lose to him, its not the first time we slept in the same bed. We have been bestfriends for six years. Ichigo kiss my forehead before closing his eyes to sleep, curling up closer to him I let my eyes close and letting sleep over take me.


	19. Chapter 19

When Ichigo woke me up I took a look outside to see it sill raining. Getting dress for school in my uniform that Yuzu wash lastnight for me I over up the bruise on my face before going down stairs. Karin told me good morning as I took my set next to her, when Ichigo came downhe smiled at me before sitting. Right when we was about to ear Mr. Kurosaki came out of no where and attack his sun. I watch as Mr. Kurosaki hit his son with Ichigo yelling at him for attacking him. Yuzu try to get the two to stop while Karin paaid no attention to them.. Once their fight was done Ichigo grab my hand pulling me outside the house and to school. When we walk into our first class the techer started to explain that we re going to take a pratice text. As she passed them out I sat my books in the floor keeping my pencile out, when the teacher game me my paper I read the first question.

One the test was over with I took my paper up along with the other students.. Taking my seat Ichigo took the seat next to mine for our next class. My first tow classes are in the same classroom sadly but my boyfirend sits beside me so thats a plus. When the bell rang I turn around to talk with Orihime until our class starts. She told me that the mall is having a sell tomorrow and that we should go to it, agreeing with her the teacher walk back in to start. Working on a work sheet that she handed out my friends ran out the door telling exuses, must me a hollow some where. I just hope they come back and unharmed. As class went on the teacher told us about a test we will be having tomorrow over what we've been working on. Taking a study guide from her I began to work on it and study while I'm doing the sheet.

Right when the bell rang Ichigo and the others came into the room, handing my friends their studt guide we walk out to our next class. History is the same as yesterday but today we are watching a video over the war while answering questions. The teacher sat the movie up as a student pass around the paper with our questions. Before the movie started our history teacher began to explain a little about the movie, taking my paper from the student the movie started. Answering my questiongs as the movie play the teacher announce that today with be a hald day due to a teachers meeting. Thw whole class cheer as they started to talk about what they are doing after school, seeing that nobody is paying attention the teaher took up the papers. Orihime came to my seat to ask if I want to go to the mall today after school telling her that I will the bell rang for lunch. The gang and I went back to home room to eat our lunch like we always do, the techer doesn't mind nor is she ever in the room. Rukia said that she'll tag along with Orihime and I but Tatsuki said she couldn't because she has pratice.

Once lunch was over we made our way to Science, as we got in our groups from the other day Rukia told me that we watch a video over lab safty. Putting on my goggles and gloves Orhime got our chemicals out while I felp witht he tubes and beakers. Rukia strted to mix a yellow liquid with a red liquid as Orihime wrote down what we are using and how much. The object is to get the chemicals to form ice then melt after you pour a drop of another chemical that the teacher gave us. When Rukia pour the liquids together the only thing we got was orange smoke. Orihime cross out what we try, this time I got a ice blue liquid with a purple one Rukia wrote down what we're using as I pulled them together. The liquid look like it ws ice then it turn to a liquid writing it down while Orihime used another liquid with each of the one we just used. We use the purple one with a green one to see if it would frezze, as Orihime pour the pruple chemical onto the green one it started to frezze. Writing it down while Tatsuki fix the other half of the lab I heard Keigo sream. Looking over his shirt is one fire, laughing at him as he try to put it out I shook my head as I watch Chizru pour something into a beaker.

When we got done with the lab everybody packed up while Ichigos group got jump on for not paying attention. Waiting for Ichigo to come out Rukia and Orihime said they'll wait by the foor for me at the entrance. As Ichigo came out of the room he grab my hand before kissing my cheek. SMiling up at hima s we walk out the school I heard Keigo go on about how the teacher hates him out of everybody in the school. Laughing at him I saw Orihime standing at the door with her unbrella ready to go with Rukia, kissing Ichigo goodbye and saying our 'I love yous' Rukia started to drag me away. Laughing at what Orihime had said we finally made it to the mall, right when we walk in Orihime went to a clothing store. Rukia and I followed our friend to the store only to her with her arms full of clothes. Taking some of the clothes off the racks ourselves Rukia and I went to try on some clothes. Laughing as we try on wired clothing Orihime actully bought a skirt saying she'll use it for halloween.

The three of us went to another store looking to see what we want to buy tomorrow at the sale. Seeing a really cute top I had to get it, taking it off the rack Rukia showed me a pair of jeans that would match. Paying for the outfit I waited for my two friends to get done looking so we can go look some where else. Oncce they got done we made our way to another store that held books. Orihime wants to get a cook book that has a recipie that she wants to ty. As she looked for the book Rukia and I went to the store next to it, looking at a necklace that a little kid would but Orihime called Ruki and I. After a while of walking around and looking into the stores we finally decided to leave. As we made our way down the streets Orihime ask us to come over, making our way to her apartment Rukia said something about a hollow. Walking into Orihimes apartment I set my things down by the door before heading into her kitchen. Fixing some tea as my friend put her bags in her room, when I got the cups down and sat out Orihime came into the room. As she pour the tea into our cups she told me that Uryu is planning a double date with Ichigo and I next week. while we sat around her living room I ask if shes gonna cancel on us this time we laugh as she told me no.

Orihime and I talk about the sale tomorrow and what store we're gonna hit first and the clothes we're going to buy. We even study for the teeek and did our home work that we didn't finish. Seeing that its getting late and dad should be home any minute I said my thanks and goodbyes. Running down the street in the pouring rain it feels as if the heavan knows something bad is going to happen. Shaking the feeling off I kept on running hopeing I can beat my dad. As I ran down my street I see my drive way car free so dad is not home yet. Rushing through the door I made my way to my room to take off my wet uniform. Placing my dry clean clothes on the sink I got into the warm shower. Washing my hair and body I was careful witht he stitches on my back. Stepping out and drying off I place on some shorts and a tank top, blow drying my hair till its all the way dry. when I throw my hair into a ponytail I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen to grab an apple. As I ate the fruit I made my way to the living room only to stop when I heard the door open.

Sseeing a black figure standing in the door wat my apple drop as a flash of lighing brighting the figure up. My dad's home and his drunk, the sake smell hit my nose as he step into the house. Backing away slowly I watch as he ccame forward when my heel hit the bottom stair I turn to run. Before I could make it half way up I felt him grab my ankle and pulled me down. My fae hit the steps as he drag me down, kicking at my dad I only felt something cut into my leg. Crying out as he got me closer to him I felt a bottle hit the side of my face. Trying to get away my dad only drag me into the kitchen, watching as he turn the tove on I began to kick harder. I almost had my leg free from his grasp when he kick me in the side. Holding my side while trying to hold back a cry I felt a burning on my ankle a cry let out from my lips as dad push down on my leg. Kicking to get it of he only push down more, as I beg him to stop I felt my hair get pulled as he drag me across the floor. When we made it to the doorway dad slung me into the frame hitting my side as I went. I try to get up but his foot made contact with my back pushing me down.

When I started to crawl he only punch me in the back, when his foot left my back I felt his hands on my arms. His nails dug into my skin while his grib tighten I was stood up only to be slap scross the fae and push into the wall behind me. I felt my head hit the wall, when I look back at my dad with teacher running down my face I saw that my dad was gone. If mom never left us he wouldn't be drinking and abusing me. Watching my father as he hit me across the face with a bottle my body hit the ground. The next thing he did was hit me over the side with a wodden chair making me scream out in pain. After the chair was tost to the side my dad got on top of me hitting my face and upper chest. I try to push him away put nothing would work, when he got done he sat there drinking out of a sake bottle. Tears ran down my face as I try to get out from under him right when I got my arm lose he look at me. My eyes went as wide as they could due to them being almost swollen shut. His eyes ar cold and hard as he glare at me seeing the bottle over my head I wince. The bottle nver made contact instead the liquid was pourt over me as he laugh at me. The smell made me sick wanting to throw up bit I held it in. Seeing that his bottle is empty my dad glared again as he hit me in the head with it. I'm surprise I didn't black out from it instead I felt the bottle shard cutting deep into my skin.

I beg for the floor to shollow me up but it seems like I was put here to be beaten. Crying out in pain as he slid the shard down my chest onto my stoumch I felt the blood sweep through my clothes. I wish the pain would go away but it seems the more I wish the more pain I get. The feeling of my skin burning followed by the smell of burning flesh a scream came out. But that scream didn't last long as a hand cover my face and the burning kept going. Sobs rack though my body but none of them will be heard or seen. Will this ever stop? When the feeling finally stop I was soon drag through the house and into the dinning room. His hands jerk me up by my wrist to a standing postition I felt his hand on the back of my head before it was slam into the top of the chair. As his foot made contact with my shoulder I heard a snap, screaming he pulled on the arm that has been dislocated. I beg for him to stop but the only reply I got was his laughter and that its my fault that mom legt us. After he stop pulling on my arm I then felt more burn and being pick up. Knowing that I'm in his arms scared me as I felt his hand in my hair, as soon as I didn't feel his arms I felt the table. Screaming from the pain that rip through my back I then felt my ankle being grab. My body went off the table and onto the floor, when it made contact my head bounce off. I saw a blury figure stand infornt of me as a very loud sound came close to the house. Seeing their foot came to the side of my head everything went black as his laugh filled my ears.


	20. Chapter 20

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"As the day was coming to an end letting the night take over a family was seen having dinner. The father started a fight with his son like he always do while the youngest twin ask them to stop. The girls twin sister ignore her father and brother as she ate her dinner knowing that her older brother will leave. By the time the two stop fighting a ringing noise can be heard, the youngest twin ran to answer the phone while the three watch her. Motioning for her father to get the phone the son sat down to eat his dinner peace thanks to the phone call. Not paying any attention to hsi family since the phone call is from the police. As the man listen to the officer his eyes got wide when he heard the address he is needed at. Knowing that place real well the father became motionless and monotone when he answer back. The oldest twin had ask what is wrong but only got the answer that he is needed and to stay home. Grabing his supplies the doctor hug and kiss his family before leaving, knowing that something had happen the youngest twin started to put away the left overs worried about the unknown /br /Reaching the sence of the house the doctor held back the tears as he step into the house. Glass is spread through out the hallway along with broken bottles. The stove is off with the smell of burning flesh still in the air, the doctor look around to see a chair laying on its side before a police offcier lead him to another room. Walking into the dinning room the doctor saw another chair laying on its side with a young girl beside it. The doctor let a few tears slip as he saw the broen and brusie body. Knowing full well what had happen and who the girl is he had no idea how to break this sad news. Placing gloves on his hands the doctor began to look over the dead body, popping the shoulder back in place he closed the cuts that her father made. There was nothing left to do to help as people came into retrive her body while the man stood there watching. Feeling a pat on the shoulder he look over to a officer giving him a sad smile. The doctor knew what happen so he told the police what he knew. Telling them everything he knew the police ask him why he never turn it in, explainging to them that she didn't to leave the doctor went home with sad news that may deeply hurt his /br /Calling his family into the living room his kids knows that this meeting is not a cheerful one. The twins saw that their father has been crying but the son couldn't figure out why. The father only them that somebody dear to them has pass on. Not knowing how to finish the talk the man broe down crying saying that he should have said or done something. His daughters hug him telling their father that everything is alright but their dad told them otherwise. Finally getting a hold of his self the dad took a deep breath before looking at his kids in the eyes. When he told them that he was called to a house sene the son watch his dad. As the doctor closed his eyes he told his chilren that the person they lost was Kaite Sea. A young girl that has been with this family for many years. And his sons girlfirend. The boy couldn't believe his fathers words not even when his youngest sister ask why, their father had told them about the abuse and that she had died from it. His son ran out of the house with his sisteer yelling for him to come back. 'emIt can't be real, she would have told me. His lying, this had to be a sick joke.' /emBut even though the boy try to tell his self that it wasn't true his mind though otherwise when he saw her lifeless house. Going under the police tape the young man made his way into the /br /He was meet with the sencce his father saw the boy couldn't believe that it is true; 'emwhy didn't she tell me?' /emHe walk through the house looing and imagining what events took place as he saw the broken bottle and blood stains. Droping on the steps sine his legs gave out the boy look around not believing tht his best friend, his girlfriend, is gone. While he sat there letting tears fall down another prense is felt, the boy look up hopeing to see Katie but it was only a short black hair soul reaper. The soul reaper smiled at her friend as she got closer, they didn't say anything as they sat beside each other tking it all in. After awhile the young mand couldn't take it anymore and got up and left knowing that sitting around is not going to find her soul. All night the boy search for her soul but he never found it. Turning in for the night he promise his sel that he will find /br /The next few days have not been the same, Katie's friends hae not been as active like they use to. Ichigo, Kaites boyfriend, had become more emotionless then before when his mother had died. The soul reaaper has been looking for the soul of her friend but had come up empty handed. Nither the boy or girl had given up, every day and night they would run around town searching in all the plaes that the soul would be. After another day with no luck Rukia had come to the conclusion that Katie had alredy pass on to the soul socitey. Ichigo didn't want to believe it but hw nkows what his friend speak is the truth. Heading home after a long day a busty teenage girl name Orihime called out to the teenage boy. Turning around Orihime came to a stop infront of her friend, regaining her breath she told him of the arangments for their friend that her mother is coming in. Nodding his head the boy turn to mke his way back home; the funeral is only going to last two days. Letting a sigh out of his mouth Ichigo walk into his house and told his family about the arangments. His sisters, Yuzu and Karin, only nodded their head as they pick at their food. Mr. Kurosaki didn't aattak his son as he came intot he room, the only thing he did was pat his sons shoulder. Not bothering to eat Ichigo made his way to his room when the teen walk in he was meet with a gold locket on his desk. Opening the lock Ichigo read the word beautiful. Placing it around his neck Ichigo kiss the locket before saying his 'I love you'.br /br /The sun didn't shine in the morning as Orihime walk tot he morge to meet up with her best friends mother. The two has talk for only a few mintues before Orihime had to get clothes for her friends body. Katies mother couldn't believe that her daughter is gone and that she couldn't have seen the signs of abuse before. She blames her self for the death and nobody could say other wise. Katie's mom wanted to tae the body back to America but decided against it since her friends would want to visist the grave. So her mother will be miving to Japan along with her husband just to feel close to her daughter. Hearing her door open the mother looked up to see the busty teen walk int with a bag. Griving each other a mall smile they gave the ca style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" cgi/set?id=77675867" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cgi/set?id=77675867"lothes /ato the body dresser. As they wait for Katie to be ready and place in her caset the two made small talk. The mother hd ask the teen about how her daughter was and is she knew about the beatings. Orihime shook her head wondering why her best friend never told her. When Katie was dress both women took over to do the mae up on the fae and curn her hair. Taking a step back and looking at the body laying there they saw that the body does not look like Katie but they both know it /br /As everybody piled in the curch and took their seat small talk was heard. The only people that showed up was the mothes side and friends with some of the class mates and school staff. Ichigo sat up front his eyes never leaving her face, as he stare anybody would think that he waiting for something to happen. The preacher stood up front welcoming everbody to ther funeral and said his sorrys to the loved ones. BEfore he sat down the preacher inrosude some of the singers that sang lovely songs, as they came to an end for their first part tears raan down everybodies face. The mother got up to tal about her aughter and how wonderful Katie still is. Every now and then the mother couldn't taalk do to the tears and sobs but in the end she got out what she wanted to say. Another song was sung before Ichigo's dad got up to talk, he explain about how he took care of the teen and that he kept her secert even though he didn't want to. Mr. Kurosaki also told the crowd about how many times he wanted to report but Katie wouldn't let him. He explain that she was scared to leave her friends and love ones if she was to report. Once he got done with his speach another song was sang before her friends and classmates along with the teachers gave their /br /When everybody got done the preacher said what needed to be said and pray that the soul of the girl will be at rest and in a safe place. As everybody got up they said their goodbyes and farewells and their sorry's to the remaining family. Ichigo was the last one to reach the casket, he didn't want to say goodbye but he knows he will see her soul around the soul socitey. Ichigo and Orihime went with Katies mom to the grave to make sure that everything is rigth. On the way there Katies mom would talk to Ichigo and told him that he will always be apart of the family even though they only dated for a while. The teenage boy explain that he want love another but her Katies mom smiled as she wrap her arms around the two teens. Once they saw that everything is right on the tomb the three went back to the church. The teachers came up to Katies mom to say their sorrys while Orihime and Ichigo went over to their friends. Ichigo ask Rukia is she has saw anything, shaking her head no the teen only nodded. Once everything was done and people started to leave the mother is seen sitting in the seat right inf ront of her daughter. em'I can't believe I never saw it; Katie I am so sorry. Please forgive me.'/embr /br /Rain was still coming down put not as much like yesterday. A line of cars can be seen following a herse as it went down the street to a grave yard. Many people cried as they followed while others watch the line pass sending up their sorrows for the lost. While the cars park and the people got out; the casket was already burried. Ichigo stood towords the back just looking at the tomb emotionless as the preacher said a few words. Her mother held onto her husband as she cried for her daughter wanting, wishing, she could see her again. People cried and with the same thing but the crying and sadness was gone when the teens father was seen. He walk over to the tomb and stare at it a sad look was seen on his fae. When Ichigo caught a glance of the monster he wanted to beat and make him feel what Katie felt all these years. Mr. Kurosai held back what he was wanting to say as well holding back his daughter Karin. Chad is seen holding back Tatsuki who was cussing and yelling under a hand that covers her mouth. Katies mom gin some control back as hse step up to the man. Politey telling him to leave with a glare the man only said that he didn't mean to and he loves her. Hearing that the mother stops him earning quitness from everybody. With clentch teeth she told him his not welcme here but thaat only got the father started. As they argue back and forth the policecame over to escort the man away nd into a police car. The mother glare at the car as it drove down the street, she will mae sure that he cane never come here to this grave ever. One the commotion died down everybody left but one; Ichigo walk up to her grave only to fall on his knees while tears fell down./p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"span style="color: #00ffff;"strongMust listen to song to read this part! /strong/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;""You know, you'll get a cold staying in the rain." The teen look behind me to see Katie dress in the clothes shes barried /"K-katie?" The said teen smiled as she sat on her knees infront of the /"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for not telling tou but Ichigo I couldn't. If I did I would be plae in a home and away from you." Ichigo didn't say anything as he wrap his arms around the spirt of his /"I would have found you no matter what." Katie smile as her arms went around his /"Ichigo, I wanted to tell you but-"br /"Kaite it's fine, I-I should have notice something was out of place. Thanks to me for not being there I lost you." She shook her head as her hands meet with his face wiping the tears /"You never lost me, I'm here and I won't be far." They look into each others eyes before his lips found hers. Knowing this will be the last time he will ever kiss /"Where have you been? Rukia and I thought you went to the Soul Socitey." He said against her lips holding her close for as long as he cane before hse /"I went into hiding, didn't want to get eaten by a hollow. Those things are weird looing." A chuckle came from Ichigo. "Ichigo." Katie pulled away to quick for the said teens liking, he look at her as she /Holding her hands the teen stood up watching her every move. "Katie," His words were cut off short as he saw her feet /"It's time for me to go."br /"No, stay, please. Hat-n-clogs cane help you, his great at gigas. KAtie you can stay, he'll think of a new look so you can be at school and. And."br /Katie smiled at her boyfriend with tears running down her face. Not much was left of Katie's body and Ichigos hand drop. "Remeber that I am always here, just come and find me in the Socitey." Her hand was placced on the locket that is under the teenage boys shirt Ichigo place his ahdn over hers before it disapears as well. As her body competly disapear he watch as a blueish white orb went up to the sky. His legs gave out having Ichigo fall on his knees looking up at the coulds. Hearing the four wwords the teen smiled only a little as he held onto her /"Ichigo, I love you."/span/div 


End file.
